Memories Rather, a lack of them
by hpmadness
Summary: When Rose loses her memory  amnesia  due to an accident, her world is turned upside down. When she can't recognize her own cousins and bestfriend, how will she ever recollect her complicated relationship with Scorpius Malfoy!
1. Prologue

As she soared higher and higher into the air on her broom, Rose felt all her worries leave her. The wind whipped her face. It wasn't raining, but the dark clouds hung overhead, threatening to open up any minute. Flying was always something Rose had enjoyed immensely. It helped her sort things out, clear her head. She loved the feeling of floating above everyone and everything. She thought herself to be an observer, watching from over, as life went on below. She loved flying as much as her mother hated it. She used it to unwind usually, especially during the exams. If Rose wasn't studying, she would be out on a broom!

As she gained altitude, she left her team members far behind. She went as high as she could, till breathing began almost impossible. She knew that Al would be furious with her. They were holding chaser tryouts after all, and as a keeper, her presence was vital for the process. At the highest point, she looked down at the little specks, zooming about a patch of green, far below her. She then turned 180 and began hurtling towards the ground. She felt the blood rush to her face, and there was a pounding in her ears. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, and she felt extremely alive.

She was nearing the ground now, at a great momentum. She saw the other players, scattered all over the pitch. They were all looking up at her, shock and fear written across their faces. Rose knew it was a matter of seconds left till she would have to maneuver out of the dive. She gripped her broom harder, waiting. She felt the watching crowd draw in their breath sharply as she hurtled faster towards the ground. It was all about concentration and perfect timing and she knew it well.

Rose was much focused. She could hear people calling out warnings to her, yelling out her name, but she tuned it out. Just as she was pulling out however, she heard him call out.

"ROSE!" he bellowed. That one word threw her. It was buried in emotion, full of fear. And the fact that he had been the one to say it completely threw her. She recognized that voice. She would always recognize his voice. Filled with pure terror or not. Why would he, of all people call out a warning to her? The one-second's distraction however proved extremely costly, as the next thing she knew she was a foot from the ground. She shut her eyes, praying for the best, as she fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>So that's my first Chapter of my 1st attempt at writing! Please comment! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Pain. Horrible pain. That was all Rose could feel. Every limb of her body was aching. There was a deep burning in her throat. Her legs felt like heavy weights, as did her head. She was feeling very disconnected, confused. As soon as she realized this, she knew she was awake.<p>

She opened her eyes apprehensively. It was a dimly lit room, and she realized she was lying down on a bed. The sheets were cool, compared to her body. Her throat was parched, she wanted water. She cast her eyes around the room, still lying down.

She didn't recognize it. Where was she? That wasn't the pressing matter, so she put the thought aside. A view from the window confirmed that it was late in the night.

Her eyes fell on a boy, rather a young man, sleeping on a chair beside her bed. She couldn't see the boy's face so she looked away again, surveying the room.

On a table by her bedside was a glass of water. She attempted to pick up the glass, but moving her arm was impossible! She struggled quietly for a few more minutes, but in vain. Her breathing was now sharp and shallow, beads of sweat made their way onto her forehead. The fire in her throat was getting worse by the second.

Also, she felt sleep dragging her under again. But, she needed water! She groaned loudly, breaking the silence, and waking the dozing boy.

"Rose! You're awake!" he cried, jumping up in surprise, joy and relief. She gave him a confused look.

Who was he?

How did he know her?

He had brilliant blonde hair and a pale white complexion due to which dark circles were pronounced under his eyes. He looked around her age.

Rose, was that who she was?

"Water" she managed to croak. "Yeah, of course, here you go." The boy said, handing her the glass. She gave him a helpless look, cursing herself internally. She sounded pathetic to her own ears!

"Oh right, I'll help you with that." He said, holding her head up gently as he poured the cool water into her mouth. It felt wonderful, the coldness, as it slid down her throat, dousing the fire as it went. She gulped down the whole glass, and as soon as she did, she felt sleep overtake her once again.

* * *

><p>The next time she awoke, she was pretty sure it was day. She could sense a lot of activity happening all around her. She opened her eyes, shutting them immediately due to the extreme brightness.<p>

"Madam Pomfrey! She's awake" a voice sounded, as she heard the curtains being drawn. "You can open your eyes now Rosie." The same voice said gently. She opened her eyes again, now registering the scene around her.

It looked like a hospital, with around 10 beds in all, on either side of her. There were not many people in the room itself, but she could hear a lot of noise in the distance. A girl sat on her bed, near her feet. A boy stood a few feet away. Confusion crept over her all over again.

Now, as she realized she didn't recognize who or where she was, fear and panic began to set in. "Move over Miss Thomas, give her some space." an authoritative voice commanded.

The girl stepped aside. Similar looks of worry were on the boy's and girl's faces, as they surveyed her from afar.

She turned to face the woman dressed in white. She assumed that she was a nurse. "How are you feeling Miss Weasely?" the older woman asked kindly. "I… I…" she stuttered, not knowing how to phrase it.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" she asked in a rush, her voice weak and hoarse.

* * *

><p>Great. Just great. I have amnesia. What is amnesia you may ask? Well I have just conveniently forgotten everything thanks to a serious injury to my head.<p>

I am Rose Weasely, they tell me. My parents are Ronald and Hermione Weasely. But that's all they say. The rest, they want me to remember on my own. Till now, I've made a slight progress. I have recognized Al, Hugo, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Grandma Molly, Granddad Arthur and my mom's parents.

Oh and also the fact that I am a witch. That counts for something right? I also remember Hogwarts, and how to use my wand. It's all coming back to me, and Madam Pomfrey says that in due course of time I'll have everything in order again.

However till then I am left with confusion. An uncomfortable, fuzzy feeling in my brain, which I just can't get used to.

It's highly frustrating to have people visit me in the hospital wing, but not being able to identify them. I have seen flickers of sadness on Penelope's face when I don't greet her with the enthusiasm she expects me to.

But everyone acts cheerful around me, not wanting to upset me in the slightest. They think I don't know, but I feel the tension and worry in the room when I fail to place a face or a memory.

All in all the damage to my body was very bad. I managed to fracture my legs, right hand, and a few ribs. The cushioning charm that someone had had the sense to perform had been a tad too late, but it still prevented permanent damage to my skull. That's why I am still alive, and I am utterly grateful.

I still don't know what caused so many injuries, which had gotten more complicated thanks to the excessive amounts of blood that I had lost. No one wants to tell me either, as I am supposed to figure it out for myself. Also, I am supposed to figure out my relationships on my own. So I don't know if I have a boyfriend of now, how many exes I have, who's my best friend (though I am pretty sure it's Pen) or if I have any enemies.

I have no clue of the life I lived before my unfortunate accident, and I don't know how long it will take me to recollect it. I am still in the hospital, and am under constant observation. I have been told that I don't have to take on any workload of studies till I fully recover – mentally and physically.

Physically, as my right arm is still not functional, and it lies uselessly by my side. It is a huge cause for concern, and for the first few days after I woke up, my mum was constantly fussing over me. Then, a week later, Professor McGonagall sent her home, firmly stating that the school would look after me.

Since then I have had around 20 visitors a day, each telling me some random story of what happened in class or quidditch practice. This process was supposed to help jog my memory faster, but to no avail. However I do enjoy their company, each and every one of them.

* * *

><p>There was Hugo, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Jessica, Al, Pen, Emily, Alice, Frank and many others. She was introduced to them on first name basis, so that she would figure out their last names once she recognized them.<p>

One of them was different however. Rather shy, very quiet, but very witty when he spoke. The same blonde boy to whom she had woken up that first night. Scorpius was his name.

He visited her pretty often, and would many-a-times sit next to her bed quietly, reading or working while others came and went. He spoke only when spoken to though. Sometimes Rose thought she saw a flash of something in his eyes when he looked at her. She couldn't place the emotion.

But Rose felt comfortable in his company; she could converse with him easily, almost as if it came naturally. It was like they shared some sort of special bond. Like they had known each other for ages and ages, like she knew Al. Thus, she looked forward to his visits eagerly.

But every night before she fell asleep, the thought plagued her 'what if I don't remember anything again?'

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I really want opinions on my first attempt! :)<br>criticism is most welcome, but no flames please!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it... JKR does :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>That day, ten days after her fall, he was sitting with her again, during lunch.<p>

"You don't have to come here you know." She told him as he opened a packet which had his food. "Yeah." He replied, considering her statement. "But you do enjoy my company don't you." he said smirking slightly.

She blushed as he said that, and he laughed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you are obligated to spend your free time here. I mean, a bloke like you must have someone else to spend time with." She said, her blush deepening when she realized what she had just said and how it would be interpreted.

"Uh… I didn't mean… sorry." She said flushing with embarrassment.

He grinned at her in response. "Don't worry so much Rose. I enjoy spending time with you too. And no… I don't have anyone else to be with." He said. She smiled back faintly.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as he continued to eat.

* * *

><p>"What about you? Have you eaten yet?" he asked after sometime. "Uh no… Madam Pomfrey will bring it by later." She said, hoping he would leave it at that.<p>

As her right hand wasn't functioning, she had to eat with her left, a skill which she hadn't mastered yet. So she didn't want to eat in front of anyone, this boy in particular. That is why she was mortified when he called Madam Pomfrey and asked her to bring Rose her food right away.

When a plate of noodles was laid in front of her, she refused to touch it. "I'm really not hungry." She insisted, when he asked her to eat. "Rose, you have to take your potions soon, so please eat it. I am not leaving here till you finish that plate." He said firmly.

"Don't you have class?" she said, rather hopefully. "Nope. Free period. But even if I did, I would skip it." He said adamantly.

She knew she was cornered. When her stomach rumbled at the sight of the food, it only gave her away. She reluctantly picked up her fork with her left hand, and proceeded to attempt to pick up the noodles.

She failed miserably though, as usual, while he watched on amused. Then it suddenly seemed to strike him that Rose was actually struggling, and not playing with her food just to irritate him.

"Oh my, you're really finding it difficult aren't you?" he asked in shock and pity. She didn't look up to face him, but instead tried harder.

She was sick of all the pity. He seemed to sense that and watched without another word. It took her a few more attempts, but she finally managed to eat one mouthful. She sighed and sank into her pillow, exhausted from her efforts.

It tasted really good, and she was very hungry, but it just wasn't worth the effort. She shut her eyes for a few seconds, trying to gain her strength again.

She felt the fork being eased out of her hands, and her eyes flew open. Scorpius was leaning over her, as her scooped the noodles onto the fork with ease. He then lowered it to her mouth, looking at her expectantly.

When she didn't relent, he got mad.

"I understand that you don't want to feel helpless Rose. I also get it that you are adamant and stubborn, and you don't want anyone's help. But I need you to put aside your pride for the time being and eat the goddamn noodles now." He said, his voice rising threateningly.

Rose looked at his features, accentuated by his anger and impatience. His platinum hair was falling into his eyes carelessly. His eyes, his beautiful grey eyes were sparkling dangerously. Rose was intimidated by him.

How hadn't she noticed his beauty before? He was just gorgeous! Or maybe she had… what exactly had been their relationship? She pushed the thought aside as he waved the fork in front of her face. He was right. She needed this, she had to eat. And it smelt so wonderful.

So she succumbed to his persuasion, and took a bite from him. He gave her a satisfied smirk before filling the fork again.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." She murmured as he handed her the last of her potions.<p>

He had fed her the whole plate, despite her protests, and then had ensured she had taken all the medicines she had to. "Anytime." He said, smiling.

"Do you know when I get out of here?" she asked.

"I think they are releasing you tomorrow. You can go back to your dorm. That might help your memory." He said. Rose couldn't help but notice the bitter edge to his voice.

"My dorm? I was the head girl right?" she asked. He nodded and she saw that same flicker of emotion again, but he covered it up quickly.

"Well I better go. Have to study. Take care ok?" he said. Then, very hesitantly came closer to her.

She could feel his minty breath on her face as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then walked away, leaving a very confused, but a rather happy Rose behind.

* * *

><p>There it is! I know it's short, but I have a huge load of assignments piled up!<br>I'm not sure where the story is going really. But I'll update soon :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh and I'm not exactly sure of the way amnesia works! so this is my own version of it =P


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm no where even near JK Rowling... It's all hers :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"You can leave now Miss Weasely. Mr. Potter, would you please escort Rose back to her dorm." Madam Pomfrey said.<p>

It was a glorious Sunday morning and Rose was just itching to get out of the hospital wing. She wanted to explore Hogwarts, and wander in its huge grounds.

From what she had recollected, it she was in her 7th year, and the term had just begun. It was around mid-September when she had met with some accident (which she still couldn't remember), so she hadn't missed many lessons.

She was in Gryffindor, but as she was the Head Girl, she had her own dorm. That was another place that Rose was dying to see, the Heads common room. She also wanted to know who the Head Boy was.

It still irritated Rose that she had to rediscover all this yet again. Would she ever be able to catch up? Sure they all said that she had been making a tremendous progress. But, the fact still remained that she didn't know, rather didn't remember half the things around her.

What if it never came back to her?

"And Rose, you need to come here every evening for a checkup. If you have even the slightest sensation in your right arm, come to me immediately ok?" Madam Pomfrey said as Rose literally jumped out of the bed. They had put her arm in a cast so that it would be less obtrusive. She also was prescribed a potion that made her left hand stronger, so she could use her wand if necessary.

* * *

><p>As she and Al walked down the corridors, friendly faces greeted her all around. She smiled back at everyone, extremely happy to get out of her confinement. "Hey Rose! You finally got out of there! I'm so happy for you. How are you feeling?" Penelope asked as she walked towards them.<p>

"Hi Penelope" Rose said cheerfully. Again, she saw a flash of pain across Pen's face. But she covered it up well, and she started chatting with Al as they continued walking.

Rose looked at the path ahead. It was rather familiar. She picked up her pace, as she almost started running down it. "Rosie! Slow down…" Al said as they ran to catch up. "This leads to the Quidditch Pitch right?" Rose asked, now excited. "Oh wow! Yeah Rose. Do you remember anything else?" Pen asked equally happy.

Rose racked her brains. There was something there… just beneath the surface, struggling to get out.

"I'm on the team. So is Al, he's the captain?" Rose said doubtful. Both nodded enthusiastically and she went on. "We were having tryouts. And Al chose someone to be a new Chaser. Against her wishes." She continued.

"Yes! Do you remember who it was?" Al prompted. "Penelope Thomas! " Rose cried. The name opened a new flood of memories.

_A young girl on the Hogwarts Express, rather quiet but bold.  
>The sorting ceremony, where the girl got sorted into Gryffindor, just a few minutes before Rose got sorted there as well.<br>Then countless memories of the laughs and tears, over the past seven years, they all came gushing back.  
>The pranks, the last minute cramming, the crazy quidditch games over the holidays, the fights, everything that mattered and everything so very insignificant.<em>

"Oh my God! Pene!" Rose cried, jumping at her and hugging her fiercely. "I'm so sorry!" she added, though it came out muffled, as her head was buried in Pen's shoulder.

"That's ok Rosie. I'm just glad you're fine."Penelope said, but you could see the happiness shining through her.

"So do you have anything else?" Al asked as Rose disentangled herself. Her face fell immediately. "No." she said dejected. "Don't worry about it Ro. You'll be fine in a few days!" Penelope encouraged. Rose smiled at their enthusiasm, fervently hoping they were right.

* * *

><p>"Next stop, Head's Dorm" Penelope announced.<p>

She had given Rose the tour of literally the rest of Hogwarts, during which Rose had recalled Hagrid and a few other professors. She was rather disappointed as she had thought that a tour would help her recover fully.

Penelope however refused to let her be disheartened. She chattered comfortably, and Rose listened, happy to have her back. The prospect of going back to her dorm cheered Rose up a bit.

She would finally know who the Head Boy was. Maybe it was Lorcan. He seemed dependable, from what she had seen of him in the past few days. He was rather calm and composed, but also head strong. He was in Ravenclaw, which implied he was intelligent too. So he would be a great candidate. The face that he was polite and charming only helped the cause.

But she couldn't be sure. How could she be? She didn't even remember the others!

They arrived at a mirror shortly. Rose finally saw herself clearly.

The famous Weasely red hair that most of her cousins had too fell to her waist almost. She had piercing blue eyes like her dad. Her skin was rather pale, but clear. She was really tiny, maybe just around 5 feet tall, and she had a petite frame. Compared to Penelope, she looked rather puny! Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold wind outside. It was very chilly for early October!

As soon as she finished her survey, the mirror fogged over.

It slowly became more and more opaque, as it transformed into a door! Oh! So this was the entrance to their room. "The door appears only for you and the Head Boy. It can recognize polyjuice potion too, so it's exclusive."Pen said as she reached for the handle. "So are you ready?" she asked as Rose nodded.

The door swung open to reveal a huge room. There was a fireplace right across from the doorway, with couches arranged around it. The room was done up in purple, neutral to all houses, and gold. Heavy curtains adorned the wall throughout and a rug on the floors made it more comfy. On the left side was a huge book shelf, lined with rows and rows of books, old and new. On the right, a pair of stairs led up to the rooms. There were two rooms and a common bathroom in between.

"you know the best part?" Penelope asked as Rose gaped around the room in awe. She just shook her head, taking it all in. With a gentle flick of her wand, Pen made the curtains swish open.

The walls weren't walls! It was like one huge window… the view was magnificent too. It overlooked the great lake and the forest. Being up on the 6th floor, the mountains were visible near the horizon too.

Rose was too stunned for words. She just stared, her mouth falling open.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her reverie when a soft hand pushed up her jaw. She jumped in surprise, ready to tell Penelope off for scaring her like that, but she saw Scorpius instead.

"That was your exact reaction the first time round too." He said smirking. "Hi Rose. Glad to see you out of the hospital." He continued, giving her a chance to recover.

Rose was still at a loss for words as she surveyed him.

He had the smirk constantly on his perfect face. His hair was falling into his eyes which were now filled with amusement. "Hey." She said uncertain. "So Thomas, she remembered you eh?" he asked Penelope. Penelope just nodded, not very eager to converse with him.

Rose was about to look away from him when she caught a bit of the late afternoon sunlight glinting off his chest. She looked for the source, and there, pinned neatly onto his school robes, was the Head Boy badge!

"You're head Boy?" she cried shocked. "You could have mentioned it at least once!" she said indignantly. "I wasn't supposed to Rose… Relax. It's no big deal." He said, shrugging off the matter.

But Penelope's eyes narrowed. "Mentioned it when?" she asked frowning, looking from him to Rose. "When he visited me all those times, in the Hospital Wing." Rose said. "You visited her?" Pen asked, her frown deepening. Scorpius almost shrank back, choosing not to answer her question.

"Yeah he did. Why?" Rose asked confused. "No… It's just…" Pen started, looking at Scorpius.

"Nothing Rose. Go check out your room and the bathroom. See if you can recollect anything." Scorpius said, interrupting Pen. "Thomas, I would like a word." He continued, literally dragging Pen out of the dorm.

Rose was now curious. Why was pen so surprised that Scorpius would visit her? Why were Pen and Scorpius so cold towards one another? She was frustrated that she couldn't remember the nature of her relation with Scorpius! Things would have been so much easier if she could. Now it turned out that he was Head Boy. So he must be better than the rest right?

She again felt the weight of helplessness hanging over her head. She tried to listen to their conversation, but it was no use. Of course they would have used a spell to block her out.

* * *

><p>She decided to stop moping around, and went to her room. It was huge too, but was done up in scarlet and gold, the Gryffindor colours. A four-poster bed sat next to the wall, and a desk lay next to it. Her trunk was leaning against another wall, next to her dresser. Books were lying scattered over the bed and floor, which showed that no one had been to her room in a while.<p>

She picked up the books and tried setting them in order for lack of things to do. When she was just about done Penelope came back and dragged her down for dinner.

Scorpius however was nowhere in sight. Rose didn't let it bother her though; she knew she would see him back in her dorm. Rose sat at the Gryffindor table, amidst her cousins and friends, who were all rejoicing her recovery.

She ate happily, listening to the happy chatter and friendly banter all around her. It was very relaxing, and she felt herself loosen up for the first time since she had woken up.

"How's your arm Rose?" Lorcan called out from the Ravenclaw table. "Still can't feel it." Rose said as she tried moving her right hand again in vain.

"Would you like some help to eat?" Hugo asked, suddenly remembering her condition. "No. I'm fine really." She said now mortified.

Her mind wandered back to the previous day in the hospital. Where was Scorpius? She scanned the Slytherin table once more. "What's wrong Rosie?" Hugo asked. "Nothing Hugh." Rose sighed.

She looked over at Penelope who just gave her a knowing look. "later." She mouthed, and Rose let it go.

* * *

><p>DONE with another chapter :)<p>

Review please...


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! thanks for the reviews!  
>here's the next one! hope you like it...<p>

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: All belongs to J K Rowling! she's so awesome :)

* * *

><p>Scorpius' POV<p>

Rose had been excused from doing rounds and most of her other Head duties. So basically Scorpius bore all the workload.

Aside from being head boy he was also the Slytherin Quidditch captain and the extra duties meant that he had absolutely no free time. With teachers grading every assignment based on the NEWTs he knew that he had to pull off all-nighters just to keep up with the others in class.

He had always been a good student. He and Rose had pretty much compared till the 4th year. After that she had left him and all the others far behind.

He had gotten a fair share of OWLs and was studying to be an Auror, so he had quite a few subjects on his already full plate! Thus, he was literally dreading the return to his dorm that night after rounds.

That, and also the fact that she would be there.

He delayed it as much as possible, not wanting to face her confrontation just yet. He knew her pretty well, and knew how her mind worked.

She would definitely want details, accident or no accident. When he trudged into the common room well past midnight he was relieved to find it empty. He settled onto the couch in front of the dying fire and opened his books. It was going to be a long night…

"NO! STOP!" a loud scream jolted him awake.

What? Oh he must have fallen asleep while studying.

He rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. 4:07 AM. Who had screamed? Oh right! Rose! He ran immediately to go check on her.

She was sitting upright in bed as if in shock. From the pale moonlight he could see that she looked pale and sweat beads were forming on her forehead.

He approached her cautiously, not wanting to scare her. "Rose?" he whispered, his voice hoarse due to lack of use.

She didn't answer. She walked over and put an arm on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't shake it off. He took that as an encouragement and began patting her back.

"It's ok Rose. It was just a dream." He murmured softly. She was now shaking in fear, and he drew her closer, putting his arms around her protectively. She leaned into him and started crying, as he continued comforting her.

She didn't say anything else though. Slowly her shaking slowed and her breathing grew more even.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he laid her back onto the bed and covered her with a blanket. He eased himself out of the room and went back to his own to try and sleep.

Sleep however failed him that night as his mind was filled with the image of her peaceful, beautiful face, and he could feel her soft skin on his long after he had pulled away.

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

When Rose woke up the next day she had no recollection of the dream or the previous night. So she went about her usual routine getting ready.

She met Scorpius at the door and they walked together for breakfast. He took her bag off her shoulders and slung it over his own ignoring her protests.

"So how will you be able to write?" he asked. "I'll be writing with my left hand. They've got me a special quill so that it will make it easier." She said. "Hmmm that sounds ok. So how do you feel about being back?" he asked curious.

"It's a huge relief knowing that I have to take on the NEWTs and everything. I've already fallen so much behind, so going back to studies is a nice prospect. Plus it'll give me something to do. It's kind of boring just sitting around all day." She said.

He smiled knowingly. "Always the same." He muttered softly.

But she heard him all the same. "What? Have I always been like that?" she asked, catching on immediately. He just shook his head, smiled once and walked away.

It was then she noticed that they had already reached the Great Hall. She sat down, the feeling of being completely lost overwhelming her once again.

"Hi Ro." Al said sitting next to her and picking up a slice of toast. "Hey Al. Good Morning" she said trying to push the thoughts away. She had to concentrate on school work now.

"Rosie! Good morning." Pen said sitting down on her other side. Rose smiled. She knew that she would always have Al and Pen no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>And classes started. Rose rather felt like a new student. She didn't know the Professors, the students, the way to the classrooms. And everyone was staring at her, whispering about her, as though they had never seen her before.<p>

It was unsettling, but Rose didn't have a choice.

She got through the day at last, and went to get checked by Madam Pomfrey. Still the same. No improvement. So she headed back to her dorm.

Scorpius wasn't there yet, so she just settled down in front of the fire and began to write to her parents. After giving them every last detail and assuring them everything was fine she rolled it up and sent it off with her owl, Hunter.

He still wasn't back, and for lack of better things to do Rose took out her books and began going over the things she had missed during her absence. It seemed pretty easy as studying was like second nature to her (though she didn't remember).

She was deeply immersed in her books when Scorpius entered, thoroughly exhausted as usual.

He stood at the door, watching her, so involved that she didn't even notice his presence. He watched her for sometime before realizing that he too had work to do. He shook himself out of it and walked in, dumping his bag down and flopping down next to her. She jumped, shocked by his sudden arrival.

"Hey. How was your day?" she asked cheerfully, looking over at his slumped form. He was almost dangling off the couch, his eyes shut. He grunted in response and she smiled.

"That good eh?" she said amused. He opened one eye to look at her and she laughed. "You are _such_ a drama Queen." She said.

A smirk played at his lips at her words. "I am in this state thanks to you, so don't laugh." He said playfully. "Oh well, my day was great." She chirped. He grinned at her, eyes still closed.

"Did you get dinner?" he asked her. "Yeah, but it feels like ages ago!" she said. "That's because it was ages ago. It is 1:40 Rose. Why are you still up?"He asked. "I was waiting up for you. I didn't realize it was so late!" she said.

"Why were you waiting up for me?" he asked surprised. "I just felt like it." She replied matter- of- factly. He smiled at that.

"Well don't from tomorrow ok? You need your rest to recover fully!" he said. "Oh please Scorp. I'm perfectly fine." She retorted hotly. "Ok sure you are." He said chuckling quietly. "I am." She insisted.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. So do you want something to eat?" he asked. She nodded eagerly and he pointed his wand at his bag. A pack of chocolate frogs came zooming out which he caught and tore open, offering her one. They sat in silence as they demolished the whole pack.

"Thanks for that. I really was hungry." She said but he waved it off.

"Why don't you keep the curtains open? The view is great." He said. "Because I didn't want people to look in. I get stared at enough thanks to my _condition_." She said as though stating the obvious.

But Scorpius only laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked now offended.

"Oh Rose. You crack me up sometimes! Firstly, no one can look inside. They are charmed that way. From outside it just looks like a wall. I can't believe you didn't realize that." He said and it made a lot more sense to Rose.

"And secondly, people don't stare at you due to you 'condition' as you put it. They stare because you are beautiful." He said. Then he immediately looked embarrassed for having admitted it so blatantly in front of her.

She blushed deep red at his words and he eyed her, his face masked. "Uh… Right…Thank you." She said. "Well goodnight then." She said.

"Sleep tight." He said quietly as she got up and headed to her room.

* * *

><p>AN: I somehow don't think that a guy like Scorpius (how i picture him) can be all romantic in his thoughts! So writing the POV was kind of tough... But i gives a nice change from Rose's confused state :)

I still don't know where it's heading :(  
>just writing as I feel like :D<br>hope i can do it justice!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks guys for the reviews! they really made me smile :)  
>The best part of the week? I got onto Pottermore! it just inspired me to write! =)<p>

Disclaimer: JK Rowling! it's all hers... that brilliant lady! here's one of the best few lines I heard... 'JK Rowling's a genius! First she got kids to read, no she's getting them to do math!' :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by pretty much the same way.<p>

There was no major improvement in Rose's condition, but she didn't lose heart. School work was growing harder and harder and she had to stay up later than usual on most nights. She found Scorpius sitting up with her every day, and he too was up till his neck in homework.

They just sat next to each other, usually in silence, but sometimes conversing just to exchange notes. His concentration span was a lot lesser than Rose's and many-a-times he would just fidget around till she decided to take a break too. They would chat for some time, and eat something before resuming work again.

Rose found his company extremely easy.

It wasn't strained like it was with many others because of her memory loss. In fact, the very same reason brought them closer as he often cracked jokes about it. He didn't seem to mind the fact that Rose didn't remember their past relationship, and that made Rose feel at ease.

They spoke about varied topics and discovered that they had a lot of things in common. If Scorpius knew any detail about her, he acted well enough to cover it up. They had the same views on many matters too and they tended to get into intense discussions on the topics they didn't agree on.

Quidditch was something they both loved with a passion, and there was a nice friendly banter as they were in different houses.

Scorpius, she learnt was the Captain of the Slytherin team. He soon got busy with the team practices as well, as the first match of the season between Slytherin and Gryffindor was coming up.

Rose was obviously not on the team due to her bad hand. Thus she found herself in the company of Pen and Lorcan more often than Scorpius.

She hardly saw him anymore, except during classes, where he didn't sit with her anyway. She loved Pen's company of course, but she missed him all the same.

They had formed a great bond over the past month, and his absence was bothering her. Pen didn't like talking about Scorpius though and she changed the topic whenever his name came up.

This struck Rose as very odd, but Pen never gave an explanation. "You'll know once you remember Ro." Was what she said when confronted, and Rose was forced to leave it at that despite her increasing curiosity. Rose also strongly suspected that the reason Scorpius didn't sit by her in class or even say hi in corridors was due to Pen's presence.

She also noticed the rivalry between Al and Scorpius though she attributed that to the fact that they were rival Quidditch captains. She knew that both were extremely proud of the badge they wore, and what it represented. They both wanted the cup in their last year, and it was obvious that they wouldn't see eye to eye.

* * *

><p>The castle was full of action and chaos on the day of Halloween. Rose's uncles, Fred and George, had left behind a sort of legacy as had her cousins Fred and James the previous year.<p>

So the Weaselys and Potters currently at Hogwarts took it upon themselves to continue the tradition. With help from their friends of course and the aid of products from Weaselys Wizard Wheezes. Zonko's had shut down quite some time ago, getting taken over by WWW.

Pranks were being pulled everywhere, with no one being spared, not even the professors.

Rose learnt from a giggling Penelope that Professor McGonagall had given up trying to tame the students the day James had set foot in the castle, a mischievous glint in his eyes similar to that of his grandfather's.

Classes had been called off, giving everyone a free day either to hide or pull pranks. Rose confined herself to the library but she was immediately dragged out by an exasperated Penelope to the Quidditch pitch.

The match was the next day, and currently the Slytherin team was practicing. The Gryffindor team was waiting on the sidelines, clearly impatient. Rose and Pen sat in the stands joining a few of their other classmates already gathered there. Pen began chatting with them, and Rose's eyes drifted to the practice.

She couldn't make out the players exactly, but Scorpius' hair clearly stood out amongst the others. She watched as he flew effortlessly, motivating his team to do better.

He was a chaser from what she could see, but he was pretty good at all positions. The team respected him, and his skills.

They definitely were a great unit. The chasers worked together seamlessly, and the keeper was at a loss as to how to stop them. Gryffindor would have a tough time! With one last mid air huddle, the team finally broke and they landed.

There was an intense moment between Al and Scorpius, and the tension was palpable. But both walked off before it came to blows. Scorpius caught Rose's eye and beckoned her over. As Pen was engrossed in the topic of 'who was hotter'- Louis or Al and as both were her cousins, she decided to go.

"Hey! I haven't seen you for about 3 days now." Scorpius said as she neared.

She smiled. It was good to hear his voice again! "Hey Scorp. Missed me, have you?" she teased grinning.

"It was rather peaceful actually Rose." He teased back. "So are you psyched for the match?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're flying so well we'll definitely win." He said smirking. "Besides, Potter lost a lot of members this year." He said.

"I wish I could play." Rose said morosely knowing he was right.

James and Fred who had been beaters had passed out the previous year, leaving both positions vacant. Michelle Parker who was a Chaser had left too. And now Rose was injured leaving them short of a Keeper too.

"It's a second rate team, but we do have the best seeker." She said on afterthought. "Well I'll have to agree with you on that. Your brother is pretty good as a keeper though." Scorpius said looking over at the practice. Yeah, he was right! Hugo was playing well. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Hey, stop spying on our practice!" Rose said suddenly causing him to burst out laughing. "Fine, I'm going." he said and Rose suddenly wished she hadn't said that.

It must have showed on her face because he said "So I'll see you at the feast in the evening? It's rather like a dance now." "Oh. Umm… sure. See you there." She said.

She walked back to the stands where Pen was eyeing her cautiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting down. "What did he say?" Pen asked. "He just wanted to talk." Rose said brushing it off.

"Be careful with him Rose." Pen warned.

"What? Why?" Rose asked confused.

"Look I know I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but I can't stand to see my best friend get hurt. Scorpius has a reputation Ro. A pretty bad reputation. One of being a player. He's charming, in every way possible, and it's impossible not to fall under his spell if he chooses to grace you with it. But, he has left behind a long trail of broken hearts and you should know about it. Especially when you're not in the right state of mind."Pen said.

Rose considered the statement.

He definitely was very handsome; she had to give him that. But he was also so caring, so thoughtful.

Was it all a façade?

It was hard to imagine that he would hurt her… well nothing had happened between them in the first place, so she was getting ahead of herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and replied "We're only friends Pen, and won't be anything more, trust me."

* * *

><p>I'm not very happy with this chapter really... it's rather boring! but, necessary for the story... i think :P<p>

as for the 'relationship' between Rose and Scorpius... it'll have to remain a mystery for a wee bit longer. why? you may ask... Coz I have no clue what it is yet! =P

REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	7. Chapter 6

I was rather free this weekend... n just felt like writing :) Hope u like it...

Disclaimer: J.! I owe u the characters, settings... and my childhood :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>That evening Rose made her way down to the Great hall alone. She had had to go to the Hospital for a routine checkup and had gotten held up there due to the various pranks related injuries. Thus she had reached her dorm late, to find it already empty.<p>

She quickly changed into one of her dresses, an ivory one, and dabbed on some makeup. She surveyed herself in the mirror, and she headed for the feast, pleased with the effect. Her hair contrasted well with her dress, making it stand out. She had left her hair loose down her back, and it framed her face beautifully.

The 4 tables had been moved to the sidelines, leaving a huge space in between for the dance floor. By the time she reached, the party was in full swing. She scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face and she found Lorcan.

"Hey Ro." He said coming up next to her and offering her his glass of butterbeer. She declined politely, hesitant to drink. They chatted for some time and were soon joined by Lysander, Amelia and Mandy. After a while of mindless chatter Lorcan pulled Rose onto the dance floor despite her protests.

"One dance Ro! You look too beautiful tonight to not dance." He said and she laughed.

"That's horrible reasoning." She argued but gave into the dance all the same.

The music was loud and pulsing, and soon she got into the groove. Her right arm proved to be a hindrance, but she didn't let it stop her.

"You're a wonderful dancer Ro." Lorcan complimented as he twirled her around. She was enjoying herself thoroughly and she just grinned in response. As the 4th song ended Rose was getting tired out and they decided to take a break.

"There you are!"Pen cried as Rose and Lorcan stumbled off the dance floor trying to catch their breath. "Yeah, we were dancing." Rose said cheerfully, her cheeks pink from the exercise. "I'll go get us something to drink." Lorcan said excusing himself.

"Wow, seemed like you guys were having fun." Pen commented as Al came up beside her with a drink. "He's a good dancer." Rose said defensively.

"Hey Rosie!" Al said handing one glass to Pen.

"Did you guys come together?" Rose asked confused. Al and Pen looked at each other briefly, before looking away embarrassed. "Answer me! Come on…" Rose said smiling.

"Well… Uh… we both didn't have dates… so – uh"Al stuttered.

"Oh sure, that's the reason!" Rose said rolling her eyes at them. How could they ignore something so obvious! Pen refused to meet her eyes, and Rose grinned at them. Al ruffled her hair and she glared up at him. That's when it hit her how small she was! Al was literally towering over her, and so was Pen for that matter!

She realized that she hadn't pulled on heels, and cursed herself mentally. Now she would be 'looking up' to a lot of people!

Just then Lorcan made his way back, and the chatter started once more.

Despite Pen's warning, Rose found herself looking around for Scorpius again. She spotted him chatting up a pretty girl at a corner, and Pen's words came back to her.

Maybe he was a player after all, she thought somewhat disappointed. 'Get over it girl! It's not like you even remembered what you shared. And by the looks of things maybe it was nothing at all.' She thought to herself and decided to listen to the conversation around her.

But she couldn't help but feel sad that he hadn't once looked in her direction as Lorcan pulled her onto the floor once more.

Lorcan was doing crazy moves just to make Rose laugh, and he succeeded pretty well. He twirled her around fast and she giggled, getting dizzy. He stopped suddenly, nearly making her fall, but he caught her just in time.

Her breathing was ragged as she rested against his tall, muscular frame. He held her close, now concerned.

"I'm sorry Rose. Are you ok? Do you want to go sit down?" he asked. "I'm fine, just needed to catch my breath." She whispered, still using him for support. They stayed there for a few minute before she shakily pulled away.

"Sorry, it's just… my head was spinning." She said rather sheepishly. "That's ok. I truly am sorry." He said smiling at her. She started dancing again, but she felt Lorcan stiffen beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up, to see that he wasn't looking at her but over her shoulder.

"Scorpius!" she cried, following his line of sight. He looked away from Lorcan to her.

"Hi. I need to talk to you." he said, brushing past Lorcan.

"Yeah? What's up?" she asked. "Not here." He said shortly, glancing at Lorcan.

"What you need to say to her can be said in front of me."Lorcan said standing his own. But Scorpius didn't spare him a second glance. The tension between the two was obvious, and Rose intervened before it got ugly.

"Sure Scorp, I'll be there with you in a minute. I'll meet you at the entrance?" she said gently putting herself between the two boys. He nodded once and walked off.

"Lor I got this ok. Thanks for the wonderful evening." She said squeezing his hand once. "I don't like that guy's intentions Ro. I'm just looking out for you." Lorcan said.

"It's probably just something about Heads' duties. Thanks anyway." Rose said, before following Scorpius out of the hall. She was confused herself as to why he had been so serious. What did he have to say that was so urgent and couldn't wait till the next morning?

* * *

><p>He was looking the other way, so when Rose neared him she started tip-toeing. She was about to surprise him when he turned to face her himself a smirk playing on his face. "Don't even think about it Rose." He said.<p>

"How did you know?" she asked disappointed that her plan hadn't worked. "Oh I have my ways…" he said the smirk growing. She shook her head at his childishness.

"You look good…" he trailed off, his voice serious again. Rose looked at him up close.

He was wearing a black formal button-down shirt over jeans! So much for formal, she thought. But it looked exquisite on him, highlighting his platinum blonde hair more than ever. His hair was tousled as usual, and hung over his eyes. She could also smell his aftershave due to their closeness. It was exotic, unique really. Something she hadn't smelt before.

It was however mixed with a sickly-sweet cherry smell, reminding Rose of the girl he was with earlier. Had he ditched her to come be with Rose? She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or disgusted, but she smiled up at him all the same.

"Thanks… so what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "It's something I wanted to show you actually." He said taking her hand as he pulled her along.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius! Tell me where you're taking me…" Rose asked for the hundredth time. It wasn't as though she wasn't enjoying the feeling of his hand tightly around hers, but the fact that he had dragged her away from the rest of the party was kind of disconcerting.<p>

"Patience Rose… you'll see" he chided, chuckling softly.

She looked around, but in the darkness she couldn't make out which part of the castle it was. The number of twists he had made had ensured that keeping track of the floors was impossible.

Also the fact that he was in such close proximity to her didn't help her thinking. She gave up trying to figure it out and just went with it. Finally it seemed like they were slowing down, and Rose became more observant.

Suddenly he let go of her hand and came up behind her, covering her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Scorpius!" Rose hissed, whispering though she didn't know why. It was completely quiet other than the two of them, and she whispered not wanting to disturb the night.

"Almost there…" he said as he guided her from behind. She walked blindly, trusting him.

"Ok… now open your eyes." He directed as he released her. She opened them hesitantly, not knowing what she would find. But as she surveyed the scene before her, it was all she could do not to gape!

* * *

><p>LOL not much of a cliffhanger... but it's nice to leave it in suspense =P<p>

I have some sort of idea now as to what can happen. I need to put it down before I forget! so I'll probably update soon :)

Read and Review! PLEASE!

Oh n most probably next chapter will be Scorp's POV :D


	8. Chapter 7

I'm back!

this chapter's pretty short, in Scorpius' POV =) I think it clears a few things up!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! J.'s! =P

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he was doing this. It had always been his place. Something he hadn't shared with anyone.<p>

Not even his girlfriend. Nor his best friends.

It's where he went to clear his head.  
>It's where he went to get away from something or to think things through.<br>It was where he had been the past few days trying to make sense out of what was happening in his head.  
>What she was doing to his head.<p>

He doubted whether anyone else knew about it. It was almost hidden, tucked away in the castle. He himself had been lucky to come across it, running away from a burly 5th year Slytherin in his 1st year there.

For so long he had hidden here. For so long he had hidden this place from everyone else like a special secret.

So why was he giving it away now? And why was he showing _her _of all people?

Guilt.

He tried reasoning with himself… she was in such a condition because of him, and he was doing his best to make it up to her.

_She doesn't even know it's because of you, _A part of his brain screamed at him.

So what if he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her the whole time at the dance?  
>So what if distancing herself from her was becoming tougher by the second?<br>So what that when he had seen her clinging onto that loser Scamander for dear life he had felt a huge urge to crucio him?

Now he was getting violent! He had never been one for violence! What was wrong with him?

He looked at the girl beside him again. She was still gazing at the scene with awe. A fitting response… he had know she would appreciate it.

Yeah, that's why he had taken her there.

_Plus you wanted her all to yourself, far away from that Scamander boy. _His mind butted in again.

Jealousy was an ugly emotion. He had always scoffed at those who acted in jealousy; sure he would never be under its spell. Yet here he was standing in the dead of the night, away from the Halloween party, with this extraordinary girl.

The fact that she hadn't even resisted had made this a lot more fun. Maybe she wanted to be with him as well?

_Don't get ahead of yourself._ His mind warned.

She had even gripped his hand tighter as he had pulled her with him.

_Like she had a choice_, the voice scoffed. He tuned it out, looking at her.

She still seemed mesmerized and he couldn't help but laugh softly at her reaction.

This girl didn't know of anything that was going around in his head! Best part of all, she didn't even remember the past 6 years…

Sometimes he thought that it would be so much easier if she remembered.

_Then why don't you go back to your old ways and call her 'Weasely'. That should do the trick._ Stupid, annoying conscience_._

He knew the answer to that one very well. He had heard how she had recognized Al. All he had done was call her Rosie. He had called her that all her life, and the second he had uttered it she knew it was him.

He on the other hand had always called her Weasely. So a sure shot way of getting her to recollect was to just utter the word… maybe drop in a few of those insults too. That would definitely jog her memory; bring her back to her senses, make things go back to normal.

But he didn't want it to change. For some reason that failed to make sense to him, he was happy with this change in their story.

Going back from here would be painful in the very least! What would happen then? He didn't want to think about it.

Always one to live for the moment he turned back to present, giving her his full attention. He couldn't afford to lose his head over this girl anymore. It wouldn't help either of them when things went back to normal.

"Do you like it?" he asked her pushing the urge to hold her to the back of his head.

Don't get side-tracked. He repeated to himself over and over again. She just nodded, words seeming to fail her.

They stood in silence, just gazing out into the night.

She slipped her small, warm hand into his cold one after a while. He took it, neither of them saying a word. He couldn't stop the smile from stretching on his face though, so he made sure not to look down at her. Thomas' words came back to him…

"_What are you playing at? Don't you dare mess with her head or her heart! She's had enough from you Malfoy, all these years. Just because she's vulnerable now doesn't meant you take advantage of her!  
><em>_I know you inside out… and so does she though she may not recollect. When she does it's going to get messy, take my word for it.  
><em>_I don't know what your motive was visiting her at the hospital.  
>Just because you wake up to the fact that she's hot now, and that you have a chance with her because she's an easy target, doesn't mean that we're going to let you get away with it.<br>I know the way you operate, and you can't mess her up like you did to me." _

He had listened to her little speech, knowing she was right.

He had told her that it was guilt… nothing else. She had let it go, telling him to stay away from her.

Yet what had he done? Here he was, alone with Rose.

He smirked at the thought, imagining what Thomas' face would be like if she saw them. Oh that would be priceless!

"Thanks for bringing me here." Rose whispered, breaking the silence at last.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! I'm begging! is it good? boring? pathetic?<br>whatever you feel! take a few seconds to type it out n post! pleasee! :)

N for those of you who realised... I'll mention the place in the next chapter :D


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's. not mine.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing me here." Rose whispered, breaking the silence at last.<p>

The place he had taken her was some sort of a ruin. Placed high in the castle, it was a corner, hidden from view, where the ceiling and part of the wall had cave in. It overlooked Dumbledore's tomb in the distance and a memorial of the second war against Voldemort.

It listed all the names of those who had died fighting valiantly till the very end, and on a separate list were the heroes who fought and survived.

Though there was a different path to approach this memorial, the view from the ruin was rather spectacular. The stars were shining particularly bright that night, and Rose stood still, taking it all in.

She looked at the list, recognizing a lot of names, others sounding familiar.

She looked over to Scorpius, who too was staring out into the sky, deep in thought.

It was serene and calm, peaceful.

Maybe that's why he had brought her there. So that she could have a few minutes to herself. She was grateful for the gesture.

He looked like a statue in the moonlight, pale and cold, but perfect.

She slipped her hand into his without thinking, and was surprised when he returned the pressure. His hand was warm and soft, not like how it looked.  
>She smiled at the thought, ignoring Pen's and Lorcan's warnings… this might be fine after all…<p>

* * *

><p>"It's the first quidditch match of the season! Why aren't you excited?" Rose asked Penelope bounding up and down while they were having breakfast.<p>

"Because that idiot of a cousin of yours has got me playing today!" she hissed back, obviously displeased. "But you're amazing on the broom Pen! And we need you…" Rose said trying to reason with her for the billionth time.

Pen just sighed, pushing away her breakfast in distaste.

Al hadn't even made an appearance yet, and Rose knew it was because he was nervous. Usually he was very confident, of his team and his skills. But this time was different, and it being his last year at Hogwarts he had some sort of point to prove.

What had made things worse was the fact that his new Beater, a third year had got injured the previous day at practice, leaving him short of a team member again. It was after much persuasion and begging that Penelope had finally agreed.

"Think of it this way… you can take out all your anger you feel towards Al on the Slytherin team! They wouldn't know what hit them." Rose said trying to motivate Pen.

Penelope was rather temperamental. She did things only if she wanted to, and if she set her mind on something nothing in the world would stop her.

She was quirky and fun to be around.

She got along with Al even better than Rose at times, and they had taken over the title of Master pranksters from James and Fred as soon as they had started Hogwarts. Rose helped them at times, and being a Prefect she had turned a blind eye to their mischief. With his dad's invisibility cloak and marauder's map, they accomplished things without ever getting caught.

They were a perfect pair really, and the attraction between them was obvious though they both denied it vehemently.

"Hmmm that actually sounds good." Pen said perking up slightly making Rose laugh. Only she would come around to that. Well as long as she was playing Rose was happy. She knew how much it meant to Al and she wanted to see him happy.

After the perfect moment she and Scorpius had shared yesterday they had gone back to their dorm neither of them uttering a word. The silence wasn't awkward in the least, and they parted soon after entering the common room to their own rooms.

Sleep failed Rose for a long time after though, as she thought about the evening and what everyone seemed to think of Scorpius.

It was almost like he was two different people… the sweet, caring guy who looked after Rose, made her laugh and spoke to on various matters and the arrogant player, who had a huge reputation preceding him and a long trail of broken hearts behind him.

Which one was real? Which one to believe?

Rose hoped it was the first one and that the other was just a façade. But something told her that it was the latter which was true.

The next morning, as she had expected, he was nowhere in sight. The spotlight was on him and his team and they were definitely the favorites to win, and yet the boy seemed to have disappeared. Just like Al.

Rose surveyed the Great hall again.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were dressed in their house colours and the air was vibrant, full of excitement and anticipation.

The two teams sat at their respective tables, huddled together, discussing last minute strategies, both missing their captains.

The weather was good too, with clear skies and some autumnal sunshine. All in all, the perfect day for a match. As the day progressed, Pen only got more angry and frustrated. Rose kept her company, scared she would drop out in the last minute.

She accompanied her into the changing rooms as well, and there she finally saw a grim looking Al. His face was set into a determined look, making him look rather intimidating.

The other team members seemed to be of the same opinion and no one dared fooling around like they usually did. When Pen and Rose entered he just glanced their way, nodding his acknowledgement.

Rose hugged him, conveying her best to the team before she ran out of the tense room. As she left she heard Pen say "Let's do this!" and she knew it would be fine.

Rose took a seat in the stands with Lorcan and the gang as the teams walked out, both looking resolute. She noticed Scorpius' stance, and realized he too was just as set on this as Al. This would definitely be intense.

* * *

><p>Next chapter about the match! :)<p>

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for the alerts and Favourites people! can i plz get a few reviews though!

pretty please... with a cherry on top? *begging on her knees*

so yeah... here goes nothing!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>When the match began it was as violent as expected.<p>

Penelope seemed to have taken Rose's words to heart and as a result the Slytherin team was struggling to stay on their brooms.

It was however the only resistance from the Gryffindor side. The Slytherin Chasers as Rose had observed were simply brilliant. Their strategies were well in place and Hugo being a rookie was unable to stop them.

Scorpius in particular stood out as he dodged the bludgers that Pen sent mostly at him and scored every time he attempted. In just the first fifteen minutes they had pulled ahead leading Gryffindor trailing by 90 points.

It was then that the foul play began.

Bleeding noses and broken arms were the play of the day. As the game got more and more aggressive, the number of players began reducing drastically! Al being the seeker was now the target of the Slytherin Beaters, and the team had a chance to score a few times, bringing the score to 120-50.

The seeker for the opposition was Lydia, a girl whom Rose hadn't interacted with much after her incident and of course didn't remember from before. She was really quick on her broom and she and Al were circling above the players and stands for the little golden ball that would end this bloodbath.

Rose began observing the two of them, preferring to watch them than her brother get hurt. He had fallen off his broom twice already, and it took both Lorcan and Lysander to hold her from running onto the pitch.

As she watched, she saw Lydia pull into a dive, in close pursuit of what Rose assumed was the snitch.

The crowd was drawn into the action too, as Al noticed and dived right behind her. The chase was close, both of them heading at top speed towards the ground, theirs hands outstretched.

Al had gained speed and he was almost neck and neck with her.

_They are going to crash! _Rose realized with a jolt as she saw them draw closer to the ground.

Just then Lydia pulled out of the dive gracefully, soaring high as Al crashed into the ground.

THE WRONSKI FEINT! SHE HAS CARRIED OUT A PERFECT WRONSKI FEINT! The commentator was yelling as groans rose from the watching Gryffindors.

Rose watched anxiously for any reaction from Al.

The whole team gathered around, ignoring protests from Madam Hooch to get back in the game.

Amidst the confusion Al raised his head feebly before falling again. Within a matter of seconds Lydia had actually spotted the snitch and the game was over, 300-50.

Rose ran out onto the field where the Gryffindor team was huddled by Al, looking dejected and morose. As she ran she saw the Slytherin team meet in a mid-air hug, celebrating their victory and congratulating Lydia on her fantastic move.

Then she looked on as Scorpius pulled Lydia into his arms roughly and kissed her.

She couldn't believe it was actually happening in front of her!

Of course Lorcan and Pen had been right. She should have believed them the first time. It wasn't like they had spelt out any terms in their relationship or even made a move… but it still hurt Rose to know that she could be brushed aside so easily.

_He is a player Rose… you've known it all along_. She tried reasoning with herself as she turned away from the happy couple resolutely looking in the opposite direction. She made a beeline towards the hospital wing where she knew they were taking Al, trying to blink back tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

><p>"Cheer up Al; it's not the end of the world." Alice was trying to reason with him as he sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

He hadn't been hurt very badly as he had realized at the very last second what was going on and had tried to swerve away unsuccessfully.

The whole team had been checked for injuries, and after treating them they had been sent back.

The Slytherin team had trooped in while the Gryffindors were still there and the insults and jinxes that were being thrown around had made Madam Pomfrey kick them out till she was done with them.

On the way out Rose brushed past Lydia and Scorpius who were again snogging as if there was no tomorrow, ignoring the cat-calls and wolf-whistles of their other team mates. The image was still clear as though burned into her skull and she was trying to think of anything other than that.

"250 points!" he groaned.

"It's not your fault Al, besides, there are other matches, we still have a chance." Said a 4th year Rose didn't recognize.

It was as though the entire team had gone into mourning with their captain as they all sat around him, looking hopeless. "How didn't I realize it before? How stupid can I get!" he said again, dropping his face into his palms. Ever since they had retreated to the common room, this had been his refrain. He was beating himself up for their loss and wasn't listening to any reasoning.

"Look Al, that girl had serious talent if she could fool you. The only thing you should be upset about was that you didn't think of it before her." Penelope said stopping her pacing. She too looked depressed, despite her antics on the field and before the match. Her anger at Al seemed to have subsided and now she truly considered herself as a part of the team.

She had taken to pacing across the common room in front of the fire, deep in though. "Not helping Pen!" Rose said as she saw Al sink deeper into the couch.

Suddenly with a flash of anger and determination Pen started talking again.

"Look guys, we have to admit that we played like shit today. We aren't playing to our full potential either thanks to the injuries. We also have to accept the fact that Slytherin has put together a wonderful team. What is over is over. We now have to concentrate on Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. If we beat either of them by a large margin we are still very much in running for the cup! But that won't happen if we sit here moping around. And it definitely won't happen if our captain is sitting on his ass blaming everything on himself. We need to be a team. Act like a team, play like a team and if we are forced to also fall as a team. Are you in?" she said drawing cheers from the crowd. Al however didn't look up even once.

"Albus Severus Potter! Did you hear me?" she almost shrieked now, and the crowd retreated a few steps.

She went up to him and literally pulled his hand away from his face.

Al spoke something but Rose tuned it out as she ran out of the room...

* * *

><p>Hahaha Why did she run out of the room? :P next chapter :)<p>

PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! as i have mentioned before, this is my first fanfic! I really want to know what u guys think of it n where i could improve!

I really appreciate the reviews I have received so far! The smile on my face doesn't go for a few minutes after i read them :) it really inspires me to write more! :D so thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favs :) i would love a few more reviews though! :D

I hope why Scorp did what he did is cleared up in this chapter... His character is sort of confusing... I'm still working on it. It'll make more sense soon. Hopefully =P

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>There was a great shooting pain all along her right arm. It was growing in intensity by the second. It had been numb for so long, so any sensation now felt a thousand times worse.<p>

She got up unnoticed, and headed for the door fast, blinded by the pain.

She ran as fast as she could to the hospital wing, hoping that madam Pomfrey was free and could attend to her immediately.

The pain was getting unbearable now and it was all that Rose could do to even move. She bit back a groan, and continued at a slower pace, clutching her hand cautiously.

She passed a few students in the corridor, on their way back from or to the Slytherin party. They saw her running, giving her inquisitive glances, but she ran past them not stopping for anyone.

She was almost there!

All the energy had drained right out of her, but she kept going, pushing herself. She barged in and banged on madam Pomfrey's door frantically till she came out running in her nightgown.

"What brings you here Rose at this time?" She asked noticing Rose's arm immediately. "I can… feel…" she groaned, her breath coming out in puffs.

That was all Madam Pomfrey needed before she set to work.

It took a good 15 minutes before she was done.

"The pain will subside soon dear, and you'll be able to use your right hand within 24 hours." She said handing Rose a bar of chocolate. "Eat it. It will help. You can stay here for the night and keep Scorpius company. It's not advisable for you to go back to your dorm alone in this condition. Come to me if anything bothers you." She said, leaving Rose alone with him.

She hadn't even noticed his presence till Madam Pomfrey had mentioned him.

She turned to see him sitting on one of the beds, watching her. He had a bandage around his forehead, and it looked like he had taken skelegro. His expression however was unreadable.

So he had stayed here all this time and he hadn't been partying with Lydia, Rose thought to herself. He smiled at her, and she smiled back faintly, unsure of herself.

She felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny and squirmed, moving towards a bed. There was still a throbbing pain in her hand, but not as much as before. She felt his eyes on her even as she got into bed, pulling the covers over her.

It was 11:20 still, and Rose wasn't sleepy. She however didn't feel like confronting him either, so she pulled out her wand and summoned her copy of 'Hogwarts a History' from her room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, breaking the silence as she waited for it to appear.

"Better." She replied, still not looking at him. The image of him and Lydia together was still firmly imprinted in her memory, and she just couldn't get rid of of Lydia, how inconsiderate of her to leave Scorpius here alone and go party.

"That's great. Can you move your hand yet?" he asked. "Not really, I haven't tried." She answered truthfully. "Go on then, give it a shot." He said, encouragingly.

She tried moving it, but it was as though it just wouldn't listen to her. All she felt was a weird tingling sensation up and down her right hand.

"No, I can't." she said dejected.

So all that pain had been for nothing? Now it scared her, what if she couldn't use her right hand again. Maybe her mom had been right at getting so paranoid at the beginning of the term…

Almost as if he could see the panic levels rising in her, Scorpius came over to her bed and offered her the chocolate she had abandoned earlier, wordlessly.

When she made no move to take it, he peeled back the wrapper and literally forced it into her hand.

She took a bite, not registering its taste. The chocolate spread inside her mouth, warm and smooth. It was surprisingly comforting, and Rose took another bite, absentmindedly.

"Look, didn't she say the chocolate would help?" he asked and Rose found herself nodding. "She's always right." She admitted weakly.

"That's right. She also said that you would be able to move your hand within the next 24 hours… so don't get too stressed out." He said softly.

His words, like the chocolate had a calming effect on her, and the panic within her began to subside. "Thanks" she said and he proceeded to sit at the edge of her bed.

"So how did Al take the loss?" he asked after sometime.

At the mention of the match, her mind went back to the kiss again, but she pushed it out forcefully. It wasn't her business whom he kissed or didn't kiss, she told herself firmly.

_Then why do you wish it was you in place of Lydia? _

"Not very well. He's taken to blaming himself." She said, ignoring the part of her brain throwing questions at her.

"Poor guy, though it's not his fault, we were simply brilliant." He said smirking.

She looked finally to see his face. His features were schooled into his famous smirk, one that almost never left his face. His eyes however weren't their usual twinkling self. She noticed that he too wasn't saying _her_ name. Maybe he wasn't sure how Rose would react to it.

"Yeah you played really well Scorpius. Congratulations." She said bitterly. The double meaning of her words was dangerously obvious.

Even if he did catch on however he didn't let it show. "Thanks… I would have enjoyed the victory more, if your friend hadn't been out for my life though." He said, pointing to his bandage. "She broke a lot of my bones."

Rose couldn't help but smile. "Oh you think it is funny eh Rose?" he asked playfully. "How are you feeling?" she asked despite herself. "Depressed that I'm missing the best party of the year." He said in the same tone.

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to open her book.

"I'll be ok as soon as this stupid potion finishes its work." He said pulling the book out of her hands. "Come on Rose… Don't be like that. Talk to me." He said, putting it out of her reach. "See this gives us a perfect opportunity to catch up."

"There's nothing to talk about, Scor… now please give it back." She said, holding her hand out for the book.

"But Roooose, there is nothing else to do in here!" he whined like a kid.

"Then why don't you go find Lydia." She snapped before she realized what she was saying.

She was greeted with total silence, and she felt as though the temperature in the room had gone down by a few degrees. She refused to meet his eyes or even look at him. She just grabbed the book out of his limp hands and buried herself in it, praying he would leave her alone.

He was totally silent for a few minutes, still sitting on her bed.

She hadn't dared to peek at his expression, so she didn't know what he was thinking. Was he angry with her? He had every right to be.

She had been way out of line with that remark.

She contemplated the situation and decided it was best if she just apologized.

She raised her head to find him staring out of the window, his shoulders tensed. "Look Scorpius… I didn't mean to… I'm… what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry." She said flustered when he turned to look at her with his intense gaze.

"No Rose. It's my fault really. I should have mentioned that I had a girlfriend before. I'm sorry I hadn't told you all these days, it just never occurred to me that you didn't know." He said quietly.

* * *

><p>Yupp<p>

There you have it.

I'll update soon =) till then leave me reviews! Pleaseeeee! :D


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews :) would definitely LOVE a few more! :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Girlfriend. Girlfriend… He had a girlfriend. <em>The thought went around in her head, making her dizzy.

She thought back, and it was now fairly obvious!

How had she missed it? Whenever she saw Scorpius outside their dorm, he was always with her. Of course accompanied by others as well, but she was a constant presence.

No wonder he returned late to the dorm and never sat with Rose in class. It wasn't due to Pen at all. The sheer simplicity of the whole thing made Rose seem foolish now.

She thought back to the day in the hospital more than a month to go.

_I mean, a bloke like you must have someone else to spend time with." She said, her blush deepening when she realized what she had just said and how it would be interpreted. "Uh… I didn't mean… sorry." She said flushing with embarrassment. He grinned at her in response. "Don't worry so much Rose. I enjoy spending time with you too. And no… I don't have anyone else to be with." He said._

What had he meant by that? Had she misinterpreted it someway?

He was still looking at her, she realized and she tried to smile. "Yeah… pretty stupid of me not to realize. I think I'll go back to our dorm, I'm feeling ok." She said getting up abruptly, before her emotions got the best of her.

She literally ran out of the hospital wing before he could stop her, heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Pen would know what to do…

When she finally reached the common room, her eyes were red and puffy.

Also the whole common room, at least her family part of it was livid. They pounced on her as soon as she walked in, throwing her questions about her whereabouts and yelling at her about her safety. Some were telling her off for not informing them before leaving too. All in all it was a mad house, and she didn't know how much she could take before she broke down completely.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of incoherent yelling, Pen put up her hands, silencing the crowd on Rose's behalf.

"Ok Ro… tell them what happened…" Pen said stepping down.

"I had just gone for a checkup back to the hospital wing guys. Sorry I didn't tell you, but my arm started aching and I just had to leave." She said, her voice sounding weak and exhausted to her own ears. She cringed inwards at the sound, but continued anyway. "I'm fine now, no issues." she said attempting a smile, hoping no one would catch on.

She knew Pen had realized something was up. That's why she had stepped up in the first place.

Her family slowly retreated, satisfied with the answers. Al and Hugo stepped up, hugging her just to make sure. Al gave her a small smile, trying to convince her that he was ok too. Whatever Pen had said had apparently worked, and she was glad.

"Do you want to sleep in your old bed tonight Ro? It can be just like old times." Pen said, already pushing her toward the door.

They said their goodnights and retreated to the room, and immediately Pen locked it, casting a silencing charm so no one would hear them. "What happened?" she asked sitting across from Rose on the bed.

"He has a girlfriend." Rose said quietly. "Everyone conveniently forgot to mention Lydia… That's what happened." She said.

Her tears had dried up by now. Rose was generally strong, and hardly ever cried. But after the accident, too much was happening, making her feel vulnerable and weak.

"Oh… You saw them after the match then?" Pen asked, now worried. Rose nodded and told her the whole story.

"So wait, Lydia wasn't in the hospital with him when you went there?" Pen asked her brow furrowing.

"Yeah she wasn't there… that's why we could talk." Rose said "Why?"

"That's odd… Because she's always with him, as if attached to his side with glue. Why would she leave him alone when he's injured?" Pen said.

"Maybe they had a fight…" Rose said. "Well anyway, that is his issue, not mine. I just can't believe he didn't tell me sooner."

"So what are you going to do now?"Pen asked. "I'm not sure. It depends on him too. I'm pretty sure he's angry with me because I just ran out of there with no explanation."Rose said, now feeling morose.

Would this mess ever get cleared? Would her memory ever return?

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" came Pen's cheerful voice as Rose groaned and turned to her side. "Wake up Rosie!" Pen cried again, prodding Rose's shoulder. "Go away Pen… 5 more minutes." She said pulling the pillow over her head.<p>

Wait… Pen? That would mean she was in her old room! She opened her eyes hesitantly to find a happy Penelope watching her. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." She said as Rose dragged herself into a sitting position. She grinned back at her friend's enthusiasm, feeling good to wake up in the same dorm as her again.

"C'mon, get ready. We have 10 minutes before breakfast." Pen said.

It was then she noticed that Pen was already dressed. She clambered out, going through the routine as fast as she could.

It was only when she was tying her laces did Pen realize that she was using her right hand too!

"Rose! You're alright!" she squealed, pulling her into a hug and dancing around.

"What do you mean Pen? Of course I'm alright." Rose said, confused by her weird behavior.

"No no Ro! Your hand!" Pen said laughing. Oh her hand… she had completely forgotten about it. With a pang she thought about the disaster the previous day had been. But she focused on the more important issue at hand.

She and Pen had huge identical grins as they went down to breakfast.

It didn't go unnoticed, and many people greeted them back with smiles too or walked up just to chat. Rose was in a great mood, and nothing could bring her down.

She sat with her back to the Slytherin table. What she couldn't see wouldn't hurt her!

Al was particularly ecstatic, and he whooped with glee when she told him the news. "I have my Keeper back!" he announced loudly, thumping Rose on the back. She just laughed at his eagerness.

She definitely wanted to get back on a broom soon!

The day passed in a blur, as she went from one class to the other, avoiding a certain blonde. He seemed to be staying out of her way too, so it worked out well for her.

She picked up her broom and headed for the field as soon as she could that evening. Pen and Al went with her to keep her company.

She mounted it, loving the feel of it under her.

She took off, hovering a few meters above the ground, testing it out first.

They watched her cautiously as she slowly gained the confidence to go higher. She was slow and her movements were jerky, but she soon got back her old rhythm.

She did a few laps of the pitch, increasing her speed with every turn. Finally, she decided she was ready to practice.

Al wasn't too sure, but she coaxed him till he agreed to let her try a few times.

Pen got out a normal ball, not a Quaffle, and agreed to throw it to her. She rose higher and higher to take her stance by the hoop.

The memory was vivid now. The wind in her face. The colours whizzing past her. People screaming her name, out of fear for her life. The sensation of being above everyone and everything. The rush of plummeting to the ground, thousands of feet below. And then the crash.

She looked down to where Al and Pen were hovering and she felt her stomach tie itself into more knots. The distance from the ground was horribly large even from the hoops. She felt a swooping sensation in her stomach at the sight. She felt herself losing height rapidly, but there was nothing she could do to control it. _Here we go again_ she thought to herself as she blacked out...

* * *

><p>PLEASEEE REVIEW! :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

To clear things up... she blacked out on her broom, in mid-air when she got her memory back. Here's what happens next :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"How could you let this happen again Mr. Potter? This is why I was so against the idea in the first place."<p>

"But we-"

"No Miss Thomas, don't you dare argue with me. I forbid it, and yet you overruled me and went ahead with it anyway. How will I answer her parents?"

"She seems fine…"

"She seems fine? She has been unconscious for more than an hour now!"

It was to these voices that Rose woke up.

Her head felt heavy and wooly. She blinked her eyes till everything came into focus. Madam Pomfrey stood with her hands on her hips, telling off a somber looking pair of Pen and Al.

She cleared her throat to stop her rambling, and take the attention away from them.

It had after all been her idea. They had been against it from the beginning, but had given in eventually with some persuasion from Rose's side.

All three of them turned to her immediately, and crowded around her bed.

"How are you feeling Miss Weasely?" Madam Pomfrey asked worry etched on her face.

"I'm ok really, just a bit sore." She said clearing her throat and trying to sit up.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she asked in the same business like voice.

"I recollected my accident…" Rose said, ashamed to admit anything more. She had actually been afraid of the height! She was scared of flying now and she never once wanted to see a broom again as long as she lived.

"Oh, that must have been quite a shock, completely understandable dear." She said, not suspecting a thing.

"So what happened after that?" Rose asked, curious. "We saw you… fall, and Al grabbed you well before you hit the ground."Pen said, shuddering. "Thanks Al…" Rose said her mouth dry. It was the second time she had almost fallen to her death, and she was extremely lucky to still be alive.

"I'm sorry Rosie…" he said quietly. "No, it wasn't your fault! It was my mistake." She said, cutting him off as he tried to say something.

"Well, Miss Weasely, there was no damage done this time. Please don't try anything so foolish ever again. I'm not keeping you here tonight, because I trust you won't do anything stupid as you value your life."

Rose nodded mutely, too scared to even contemplate what would have happened if Al hadn't been there. Al and Pen dropped her back to her dorm, in silence, each lost in a world of their own, before retreating to the Gryffindor common room.

Rose pushed the door to her own common room with a sigh, not ready for any more drama. It was around 10:30 in the night, but no sign of him. It was strange, but Rose was grateful for the empty room, and she rushed into her bedroom, not waiting around for him.

She crept into her bed quietly and tried to calm herself down. It took quite some time, but she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>She was jolted awake by muffled voices. She checked the time and it was 1:50. Who was talking at this time? Had Scorpius just come in? She was about to co check for the source, when she heard two voices clearly now. One was Scorpius alright, and the other was a girl. Lydia. She thought to herself as she listened.<p>

"No I don't like it at all Scorp! I can't believe you didn't tell me before."

"There was nothing to tell Ly! Come on, let's be realistic! It's_ her _of all people. How could you even think I would do that to you?"

"Yeah Scorpius, I'm well aware that it is _her ._I might not like her, but I can't deny how hot she is, I'm not blind you know."

"But Ly, I can't believe you are accusing me of cheating on you with Rose!"

Rose perked up at the mention of her name. They were arguing about her?

"You're calling her _Rose_ now?" Lydia seemed to shriek, her voice rising dangerously.

"Keep your voice down!" he said, flustered.

"Oh now you're worried about her getting her beauty sleep or not?"

"No, I don't want her listening to this." He hissed back, now getting angry. Lydia seemed to think this was sensible as she lowered her voice too.  
>Rose now had to strain her ears to hear them.<p>

"Look Scorpius, all I'm saying is that you seem to be spending a lot of time with her these days. Wait. Let me finish. One second you're dancing with me, the next second you remember some 'Heads duty' you had to do and you disappear for the rest of the night with her. You run back to your own dorm every night without even coming to see me. We haven't spoken to each other properly in weeks now. I'm just saying something has changed…"

"Lydia… you've got to trust me."

"Give me one good reason to Scorp... after all that happened with that bitch Thomas last year, I don't know anymore."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Where did you take her that night? What did you talk about? I came out and looked, you were nowhere in sight."

"I…I'm sorry, I can't tell you…"

"Scorpius!"

"Look that thing with Thomas was a mistake ok… I don't deny it. But believe me on this one, please. I am guilty Ly, that it was I who caused her accident. If she doesn't get her memory back it'll be on my conscience forever. I can't just ignore her and go back to my old self as though everything's normal. It's a matter of time before she realizes. Till then I just feel obligated to be with her."

"I don't know Scorp…"

"Then I'm sorry you feel that way Lydia."

"Look just come get me when you are done with her."

"I think you should leave now."

"Goodnight Scorp."

"Goodbye Ly."

"I… I didn't mean-"

"Yeah… But I did. It's over Ly. I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah…"

"Just go Lydia… I need to think. Get out!"

Rose thought she heard a quiet sob and the door creaking open.

Then suddenly… *thud* *thud* *THUD* a groan of pain… the slamming of a door… then silence.

* * *

><p>=) what do you think? Please review! :D I'll update as soon as possible :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait! was flooded with assignments!

So i wrote an extra long chapter :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>She waited a minute or two, before heading out to see what had happened. His words were still spinning in her head, but the situation demanded that she went out to check out the damage.<p>

Her curiosity overcame her rational side and she stepped out of the room slowly.

Lydia was nowhere in sight. He however was sitting in front of the fire, his back to her, nursing his injuries.

The heavy books lying scattered all around the floor suggested that Lydia hadn't taken kindly to being dumped so unceremoniously. She had caused some serious physical damage, not one to take things lying down.

She started picking up the books, not knowing how he would react to her presence.

He didn't notice for a few minutes, and his head whipped around to the source of the noise in surprise as she placed the books back in their appropriate shelves.

"Hi…" she said awkwardly taking in his appearance.

She had spent the last two days avoiding him, and now she could see the dark circles heavily pronounced on his pale face.

His eyebrows were knitted tightly together as though he was in terrible pain.

Physical or emotional, she wasn't sure.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked cautiously, getting straight to the point.

"Just the end…"Rose lied easily.

No good would come if she confronted him then.

He was obviously upset after his break-up, the main cause of which was an argument about _her_! If she attacked him too then it would just make things worse than they already were.

At her words the tension from his face lifted, as though a great burden had fallen away.

"I'm sorry…" she supplied, though a part of her brain was deeply rejoicing that he was single!

Guilt… the word brought her back sharply to the present.

"Don't be… It's been a long time coming now." he said bitterly.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said quietly, moving to sit opposite him on the sofa.

He looked away from her, into the dying flames in the fireplace.

"We were fighting every single day for the past 2 months." He continued despite her words. "I'm sorry Scorpius." She said again in a small voice.

He looked so down and distressed. How could it have been the right decision if it made him feel like this? "I'm not." He said harshly. She winced at his tone.

"Are you sure? You look pretty torn up…" she said, voicing her thoughts.

"Yes." He said sharply as though challenging her to defy him. She held up her hands in defence. "All I'm saying is every relationship needs work, and maybe you gave up on yours without even trying." She said softly.

"How do you know?"He asked defensively. She could tell that he had intended it to come out more strongly than it had.

She smiled faintly squeezing his hand. "I don't know… you should be the one to judge Scor, you and her." she said. He winced at her touch and she withdrew her hand immediately.

"I think she broke all my bones" he groaned.

"Let me see" she said immediately, moving to sit beside him.

"Where does it hurt the worst?" she asked.

"I bruise easily…" he groaned, making her smile. Of course he would think about his looks in such a situation.

"Well pretty boy, I happen to know a charm that will fix that." She laughed.

He ignored her comment and started pulling off his shirt. "W-what are you doing?" she asked shocked. He smirked at the look on her face. "If you can't see the bruises how can you fix it?" he asked, pulling it off completely.

Rose was staring and she knew it.

He was perfect! His pale skin stretching over his taut abs was simply sexy!

It took a lot of will power to stop herself from running her hands over the smooth planes of his stomach.

Quidditch had definitely done him justice, the intense training sculpting his body flawlessly.

He cleared his throat and she had to literally drag her eyes away to look him in the eyes. He as usual had the smirk in its place and she felt her face heat up. He didn't say anything however for which she was grateful!

"So uh- where did she hit you?" she asked finding her voice at last.

He turned away from her, still amused and pointed to his back.

She could see the faint outline of the bruise already forming on his back. It started on the shoulder blades, running all the way down his back. Without thinking she traced a finger along it, causing him to let out a hiss and jump out of his seat.

"Sorry!" she said immediately, snapping out of her daze.

"I wasn't thinking… does it hurt?" she asked clearing her throat as she felt her face flame up once again. Stupid blush! How much it gave away…

"No Rose, it's a great feeling having books aimed at you." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And don't worry… most people have the same response to my body." He said making her blush more! She didn't dare look up at him.

"Ok fine, now can you please heal this and make the bruise go away?" he said, sitting down next to her again. She muttered the spell under her breath and in one fluid motion of her wand, the mark was gone, leaving his skin just like it had been before.

"Thanks." He said, shrugging his shirt back on. "You're welcome" she said, trying to bring her face back to its original colour.

"I should probably get back to sleep." She said standing up abruptly. He just nodded and let her walk past him. She was almost at her door when he called out to her again.

"Hey Rose…?" "Hmmm?" she asked turning on the spot to face him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Scorpius."

* * *

><p>The next morning Rose was woken up by the sound of someone banging on her door. "Rose! Get up or we'll be late!"<p>

She dragged herself out of bed, trying to assess the situation.

Oh right! Accident, angry confrontation, sexy body!

She remembered the night very well…

"ROSE!" the sound of his voice brought back the pain again… guilt he had said.

That was the only reason he was putting up with her. But guilt about what? As far as she recollected it had been her own fault, the stupid accident.

An involuntary shiver shook her body as she remembered the sensation of falling through the sky.

She pulled open the door finding an impatient Scorpius, bringing his hand up to bang on the door again. "Finally!" he said at the sight of her. "You missed breakfast! You have exactly 15 minutes before the classes start!" he said.

He was dressed in his school robes already, his hair its messy self atop his head. His bag was slung across one shoulder, and from the look of things he was ready for the day of lessons. His eyes however told a different story, dark circles growing prominently below his eyes.

"Thanks for waking me up." she said. "I wouldn't have, but we have to meet McGonagall about something!" he said. "So hurry up already…"

She rushed about her daily routine, getting things done in half the time she took usually. By the time she ran out of the room, she found him flipping through 'Quidditch Weekly'. "Ready?" he asked, looking amused at her rushed appearance. "Yeah… let's go." She said running out of the door.

As they made their way through the corridors to the headmistress' office, she found a lot of people staring at them. More comments than usual were being passed behind their backs!

"What's wrong? Is my shirt on backwards or something?" she asked him, confused.

"No." he said grudgingly. "Then why are people staring?" she asked him. "Because they have no better business." He hissed, glaring at a first year who passed by them. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Figure it out." He literally spat at her.

What had put him in such a foul mood? Oh his break up of course! Breakfast must have been hell!

"Did something happen at breakfast?" she asked tentatively. No reply.

"Scorpius, answer me. Did something happen regarding… _her_ at breakfast?" Still no reply. She was about to ask him again, but was cut short when they reached the Head's office.

* * *

><p>McGonagall hadn't wanted anything serious. Just a few rules she had wanted to be implemented more strictly. And she had made arrangements about the Hogsmeade trip that was to be on that weekend. Once she was done with the meeting she let Scorpius leave but continued to question Rose about her health.<p>

Thus he slipped away for the rest of the day, carefully avoiding her and her questions.

Frustrated by his awkward behavior she turned to Penelope for answers.

"What did I miss at breakfast Pen?" she asked as they walked to the Greenhouses.

"Just a lot of swearing and name calling. Basically their huge breakup… it blew up pretty bad. She was left looking pretty stupid after he was done with her." Pen said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked refusing to believe her ears.

"Yeah, it was pretty awful. He tore her to shreds, showing the whole school what she was really. That she was just putting up an act. I was pretty surprised he had it in him to see through her façade." Pen said, confusing Rose even more.

He had looked so depressed about their break up! And she had lectured him about relationships too! What was happening?

"And she just stood there and took it?" Rose asked. From what she had heard yesterday, Lydia was not one who gave up without a fight.

"No…" pen said suddenly guarding her expression.

"What did she say?" Rose asked fully expecting the answer. "She dragged you into it."

So that explained the stares and the glares.

"So the whole school kind of thinks you are the cause of their fights." Pen said slowly letting it sink in. Rose just sighed. She had known somewhere at the back of her mind that it would happen eventually.

She turned to Pen who was giving her a questioning look. "What?" she asked. "Are you?" Pen burst out. "What? No way Pen!" Rose exclaimed. "Ok… just checking" pen said smiling softly.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

I know the story is total fluff :D just the way I like it!

:P


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the favs n reviews :)

clarification: She hasn't got her whole memory back... just bits and pieces!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Rosie! Practice today at 5!" Al yelled from across the greenhouse. "Practice? For what?" Rose yelled back.<p>

The noise levels in the room were deafening given the fact that Professor Longbottom had given them work to do and had disappeared. Everyone was taking total advantage of the situation to get some much needed relaxation.

"For what? Are you serious Rose? Quidditch of course!" he shouted trying to drown out the voices of Frank and Lorcan who had taken to singing 'A cauldron full of hot strong love' loudly.

"One track mind." Pen muttered next to her making Rose grin despite the fear that had taken over her heart! It was a pressing feeling, as though someone had squeezed all the air out of her lungs…

Quidditch.

That would require her to fly. She felt nauseas at just the thought of getting on a broom again!

It must have showed on her face as Pen asked worriedly "Are you ok Ro? You look green…" "No, I'm fine." She choked out.

How would she get out of quidditch? Al would never let her quit. And besides, what reason would she give him? That she was too scared to fly anymore? Sure, that would be taken well by everyone.

Rose left the greenhouse feeling quite sick.

She made her way back to her dorm. Some alone time would help. It wasn't like she was going into hiding. Just avoiding Al, Pen and the rest of the Gryffindors for a while.

She was nicely curled up in front of the fireplace with a good book when she heard the door open.

"Rose Weasely cutting class? This must be a first…"he drawled as he strolled in. "Why aren't you in class yourself, hypocrite." She retorted, not in the mood to be teased by him.

The way he kept changing colours was bothering her very much and right now she was beyond pissed off.

"Whoa someone's touchy." He said, settling down next to her.

She got up immediately and headed to her room, not even glancing at him. Sure, it was a little childish, but she truly was fed up with his hot-and-cold behavior.

"Why are you angry?" he demanded.

"None of your business…" she bit back as she walked up the stairs.

"Ok fine… whatever. I don't have time to deal with this right now. I just thought you may want to know that there's going to be a killer party in the dungeons tonight. Come along if you're up for it." And with that he was out of the dorm.

She stared after him trying to figure him out. He had just had a terrible day and he was standing here casually inviting her to the 'the party of the year'? Go figure.

* * *

><p>She didn't want to go. She had missed all her afternoon classes just to miss practice. Luckily no one had come looking for her after Scorpius had left. She had buried herself in school work as usual, not realizing night had already fallen.<p>

Penelope came charging into her dorm followed by an irate Al at around 8:30 in the evening. "Who let you in?" she asked them cautiously. "The charming Head boy of course" Al spat.

The rivalry between them had only increased manifold after the brutal match. Scorpius never missed an opportunity to rub the large margin victory in Al's face. And Al, who was dejected in the first place, reacted vehemently to even his snide remarks in the halls.

Pen was not to be sidetracked however. "Get out of those books and move your ass now Rose Nymphadora Weasely!" she ordered authoritatively. She had come armed with a dress and matching shoes which she imposed on her.

"Isn't it a little too short?" Rose asked twirling around to see herself in the mirror grudgingly.

"Three words Ro… Party of the year!" Pen said. "Umm Pene… I think that's four words." Al corrected. "Yeah… what he said. You get the point." She said now getting impatient. "Put on the heels and we can go!" she urged.

Rose rolled her eyes at her best friend as she tied up the peep-toes. The overall effect was good, Rose had to admit, but she wasn't in a mood to party. She decided to go along just to humor Al and Pen. She could slip away unnoticed once the firewhiskey kicked in. At least they had forgotten about quidditch for the time-being.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Slytherin dungeons to loud pulsing music and a throng of people. It looked like the whole of Hogwarts was here! And many others too as Rose swore she saw a few of their seniors. The energy was great, and the smell of firewhiskey was in the air, mingled with excessive perfume. The lighting effects were pretty cool too. All they could see were bodies grinding against each other already half drunk. The faces weren't discernible. Rose was glad, it would make escaping easier.<p>

"I'll get us drinks", Al said heading to the temporary bar. "Butterbeer for you Rose?" he asked. "Firewhiskey…" she corrected.

Rose never drank. Sure she had tasted firewhiskey before, but she had never got completely wasted. She was far more responsible than that. Besides, someone had to stay sober to make sure the others were safe. Rose had always gladly accepted the job, not wanting the headache or the hangover the next day.

Today, she felt a little reckless. One drink wouldn't hurt. And so she drowned the glass as soon as Al returned with it.

"WOW Rose! I didn't know you had it in you! One more?" Pen asked.

Once the initial burning left her throat, a warm feeling took over her body. "Sure." She said grinning.

She had lost count of the number of drinks she and Pene had drowned.

The night wore on as they continued to dance, without a care in the world literally.

The crowd soon thinned so there was more breathing space and a lot more fresh air. Rose had lost all sense… of time and otherwise.

And that's how she found herself dancing on a table, taking off her clothes!

* * *

><p>Hahahah I thought she deserved to cut loose from all the drama :D<p>

Next chapter from Scor's POV :)

PLEASEE REVIEW! :)


	16. Chapter 15

Hi again! Thanks for the alerts n favs n reviews :) please keep them coming!

I've been buried with assignemments and exams are coming up soon :(  
>but I seem to turn out my best writing when I have to study... just looking for excuses not to study :D<p>

So I will continue writing, but wont' be able to update for some time! please have patience with me! I promise longer chapters and faster updates when I'm done with Exams :)

This one is quite short, and in Scor's POV!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Oh no… this girl would be the death of him.<p>

What the hell is she thinking? Or is she so wasted she can't even think?

Taking off her clothes to reveal that sinful body in a room filled with drunk, horny guys!

Really, she always went all out. Never went half way that one.

Good thing he hadn't gone beyond one drink, or who knows how this would have ended.

He shook his head as if to clear it of the very inviting thought before walking over to her. Oh great, he was acting stupid even without alcohol.

Just bloody brilliant.

She was completely smarmed by guys, encouraging her to take off more pieces of clothing!

Where the hell was Thomas? How thoughtful of her to get her best friend drunk and then disappear all together.

Well… Malfoy to the rescue!

Hmmm… This would be like adding fuel to those bloody rumors.

Ugh.

How much he hated them. Didn't the school have any other business than his personal life? And that stupid bitch had to drag Rose into all of it. How had he put up with her for so long?

It was a mystery to him too.

Well it had all worked out for the better. At least he hoped so.

Now, getting back to the situation at hand…

He pushed his way through the throng of people surrounding her trying to reach the front. It took quite a bit of effort but he finally got there.

Where was her army of a family? Her overprotective cousins? Seem to have vanished at the required moment.

"Hey Rose?" he called out to her.

"Yeah Scor?" she said huskily, leaning down to face him. Uh oh… this would not help his cause.

"Get down now." he said firmly, struggling to get a hold of himself. Bloody hormones.

"But why?" she asked in the same tone.

"Be- because…" he stuttered as she drew nearer. "Yeah?" he could feel her sweet breath on his face. Mixed with the smell of firewhiskey.

Oh shit.

Not good at all.

"Because I told you to." He ordered, trying to sound demanding.

"But I don't wanna…." She whined, slurring her words.

"Come on Rose. Now." he insisted again. "No." she pouted and the crowd cheered. "See, they don't want me to…." She slurred again.

"ROSE!" he said threateningly trying again.

"I won't. What you going to do about it?" she said, proceeding to remove the last button of her already unbuttoned shirt.

That was the last straw. No way would he let those mongrels take advantage of her drunken state.

With one swift move he had gathered her in his arms and he walked away, holding her firmly slung against his shoulders.

She was kicking her legs wildly, pounding on his back with her fist, squealing to let her go. But he kept walking. He cast a silencing charm on her while they were in the corridors, so that no one would hear them out of bed at such late hours, and put her down only when they reached the safety of their dorm.

She scowled at him as he set her down on the couch.

He dragged his eyes away from her, trying to look anywhere else but her body.

"Button up your shirt." He said, uncomfortably. "Why? I know you like the view…"she said seductively.  
>"Goodnight Rose." He said with finality, sighing as he got up. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to escape into his dreams.<p>

She, however, seemed to have other ideas. She walked towards him, closer and closer till they were almost touching, as she slowly worked through doing up her buttons. He seemed to be glued to the spot, watching her transfixed.

_Nothing good will come of this!_ His mind screamed at him, urging him to walk away before it was too late.

All thoughts of moving away flew right out of the window when she put her hands on his shoulders drawing him closer.

He looked down at her face.

She was so beautiful. Her blue eyes were twinkling with mischief, though slightly unfocussed as she gazed at him. Her hair was falling in ringlets around her face, having escaped from her hurried, messy ponytail. He brushed a few bangs away from her eyes as his gaze fell to her soft, pink lips.

Her tongue darted out to moisten them under his gaze, leading him to lose all ounce of self control. He finally did what he had been wanting to for Merlin knows how long. . . .

He kissed her.

* * *

><p>I made them Kiss :P<p>

What do you think? Please REVIEW! =)


	17. Chapter 16

Sooo sorry for the wait!

here's the next one... I'll have another up hopefully by tomorrow :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Rose woke up to a terrible headache. Her head was pounding as though a dozen hippogriffs had jumped on it at once. The nausea was overwhelming, and she barely made it to the bathroom in time to heave.<p>

Oh God, what had she done last night? Had she really consumed that much firewhiskey at once?

Shocking really.

Where had her fine sense of judgment gone?

Oh no.

She had started to strip off her clothes.

With that thought, more contents of her stomach came right out.

She soon cleaned up with a simple scourgify and turned to the mirror to survey the damage.

Her eyes were bloodshot, probably from the lack of sleep. There were heavy bags under her eyes too. Her hair looked way more unkempt than usual and it was sticking up in weird directions.

All in all she looked miserable.

She groaned as she tried to run her fingers through her wild hair, thinking back to the disaster of a night.

Scorpius.

He had been there alright.

He had been the one to bring her back to the dorm safely. Scratch that, he had _carried_ her!

Vague flashed told her that she had flirted with him heavily.

And then it hit her like a bludger. He had kissed her.

Not only that, she had kissed him back, enjoying it immensely.

And something told her she had been the one to initiate it. Oh this was just brilliant.

She kicked herself mentally for letting Pen drag her to the party.

How would she face him now? Why had he done it in the first place? He had himself admitted to Lydia that he was with Rose only out of _guilt_.

She showered quickly, realizing she had to get to class.

Who held a party on weeknights anyway?

Bloody Slytherins.

* * *

><p>She missed breakfast for the second day in a row as she ran into the greenroom, muttering a hurried apology to Professor Longbottom. All the 7th years looked like shit. Not a surprise considering the previous night.<p>

"Where were you?" Penelope asked as Rose joined her at a table.

"Overslept." Rose replied, pulling out her books.

"No, I meant last night." Pen said.

"I was in the dungeons all night, till I got too drunk and began shedding my clothes." Rose hissed furiously. "You on the other hand were missing." She continued, glaring at her best friend who had gotten her into such a mess.

Penelope's eyes were wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "You really began stripping?" she asked holding back her laughter.

"It's not funny" Rose snapped. "But it is Rosie, don't you see? Good girl gone bad…" Pen said chortling now.

"Yeah, hilarious. What I want to know is why my two best friends ditched me there." She asked dryly. That stopped Pen's laughter immediately, and she looked rather guilty.

"How did you get back to the dorm?" Pen asked.

"Scorpius took me there." She replied, trying to hide the blush forming at the thought of him.

She apparently didn't do a very good job of it, as Pen caught on immediately. "He took you back did he? What aren't you telling me?" she asked, her tone teasing. "I think we kissed, I'm not too sure." Rose whispered back.

Hiding anything from Pen would be futile really. "Oh wow Ro! What a great move!" Pen said sarcastically.

"We were drunk Pen, it's not like I wanted it to happen." She said defensively.

"Being drunk is not an excuse Ro. Besides, we both know you wanted it to happen." Pen said, her eyes twinkling.

"Pen!" Rose exclaimed, shocked at her blatant words.

"Well, I'm not even sure it happened, and I'm not bringing it up." she said. "And you can't get away so easily Thomas. I need to know where you were last night."

"I don't remember."Pen said her cheeks tingeing pink.

Wow, there was a first. Penelope never blushed. Ever.

"Oh bullshit Pen. I want the truth."Rose persisted.

She muttered something that Rose couldn't catch.

"What?"

"I was with Al." barely a whisper, but Rose still heard.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed loudly, disturbing the quietness of the room.

"Yes Miss Weasely, care to share what you and Miss Thomas are discussing so very intensely?" Professor Longbottom asked giving them a disapproving look. "I agree that the party last night must have been great, but that doesn't mean you discuss its after effects in my class." He said, grinning at the shocked looks on his students faces.

"Wha-? How?"Al asked, staring in disbelief at his teacher.

"Contrary to popular belief Mr. Potter, we teachers aren't as ignorant as to what happens within the walls of Hogwarts. Besides, you're forgetting that I too was a student here. My last year with your parents after the war was a good one…" He said trailing off and probably reminiscing about the good old days.

"Now go back to your mandrakes." He said authoritatively, making them all laugh.

"So? Out with it…" Rose said turning back to Pen.

Pen looked disappointed. She had probably hoped that Rose would have forgotten with the confusion…

"Well, I was with Al… in a broom cupboard…" she said slowly.

"Eww I don't want details, that's my cousin!" Rose said, grinning.

"We just made out Rose, that too because we were properly drunk!" she said.

"Well, being drunk isn't an excuse, you said so yourself." Rose said, using her own words against her.

"Wait, you're not mad?" she asked suddenly.

"Why would I be mad? This should have happened a long time ago, I've said that many times." Rose said happily.

"Well, too bad he doesn't remember it." Pen said, sighing.

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. He's acting like nothing happened. Everything is… normal." She said and Rose could see the sadness in her friend's eyes. "You love him don't you? You're in love with my idiot cousin?" Rose asked, actually stated.

She just nodded miserably.

That just caused Rose to shriek again, drawing the attention of the whole class back to her and another warning from Professor Longbottom.

"But the fool won't ever realize it, and I'm not ruining my last year at Hogwarts losing my best friend." Pen stated firmly, forbidding Rose to reveal the information to anyone, least of all Al himself.

"Wow we're messed up Ro…" Pen summarized accurately as they walked out of the greenroom an hour later, away from a very irate Neville Longbottom. "We'll figure it out." Rose said resolutely, fervishly hoping it was true.

* * *

><p>Review! please! :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Here... as promised :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"So Rosie, you missed practice yesterday, but you've got to come today." Al said as he helped himself to another generous helping of potatoes. "Uh- Madam Pomfrey said I couldn't Al. I'm not supposed to fly for a while." Rose said, improvising.<p>

She had to get out of the practice some way or another as she definitely wasn't going even 2 feet above the ground.

"So you won't play this match either?" he asked disappointment clear in his voice.

"No Al. I'm so sorry." Rose said not believing her luck. That had been too easy to get out of.

"Rose, a word?" wait. That wasn't Al.

Oh no.

Scorpius.

She got out of her seat, cursing her fortune…

They walked in silence for a while, out of the hearing of other students.

"Yeah?"Rose asked, knowing very well this wasn't about Heads duties. The number of dirty glances she had received on the way out was disturbing.

"Don't make this a habit. I don't like the glares…" she said before he said anything.

"Ok, I don't know what's put you in such a foul mood with me? What exactly have I done to deserve this?" he asked, losing his cool.

So this wasn't about the kiss then?

"What are you on about?" she asked him coolly.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Rose. Ever since the Quidditch match you've been giving me the cold shoulder. I want to know why." he asked.

A horde of students came out of the great hall, and he pulled her in through the nearest door he found.

A broom closet, how convenient.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, pulling her arm out of his grasp and using her wand to light up the cramped place.

"I'm sick of the glares too." He said truthfully, trying to move into a more comfortable position.

They weren't exactly squished together, but there wasn't any room to move either.

It was too close for comfort, and it brought back faint recollections from the previous night.

"Ok, Scorp, what's the deal?" she asked him not wanting to fight anymore. "Where do we stand exactly?"

"I-I…umm you and I" he began startled by her bluntness.

"Look Scorp, one day you're dragging me away from a dance to show me a secret passage and the next you're snogging Lydia for the whole world to see. I don't know what to think anymore. This… whatever this is… is really exhausting." She said.

"Look Rose, I can't answer that question yet. You are not yourself. You don't have half your memory. You have no clue as to who I am except for the guy you've seen in the last month." he said softly.

"But, I like the guy I've seen in the last month Scor." She replied, equally softly. Well, it was out now. And the weird part was it felt good to finally admit it.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body, warming up the small space they were in. His cologne was overpowering really, so strong, it made her head swim.

"I was in a relationship with someone else the whole time Rose…"he said making her cringe. "Look this will probably be clearer to you when everything's back to normal Rose, but _we_ can never happen." he said.

"That depends on so many things Scor, the first one being that I get my memory back. Besides I don't think everything can go back to _normal_ between us. Not after all this." She said. He didn't reply, but he continued to gaze at her.

"So?" she prompted.

In the dim light she couldn't read his expression. His silver eyes were gorgeous even in the wand light, and she found herself getting lost in them.

He lowered his head slowly, giving her a chance to stop him. They were close, but their bodies still not touching. Just watching him inch closer made her heart beat faster, and in the small space she was sure he could hear it!

"Rose…" he whispered, and she could feel his sweet breath fan her face. She reached up towards him, putting her arms around his neck as their lips met. The kiss was slow at first each of them hesitant. He pulled back to gauge her reaction, but she pulled herself closer to him, hating the distance between them, her hand running through his soft hair.

His lips came back hard on hers, rougher than before. Passion was flooding through both of them, a deep desire from within.

He pulled away suddenly, looking rather stricken.

She was rather dazed but she looked up questioningly at him. "I told you Rose. We can't, we never can." Was all he said before rushing off, leaving her standing alone.

She forbid the tears from falling, trying to reason with herself as to what had happened. Why couldn't her memory hurry up all ready? The pain it had caused was already too much to bear. She didn't know how much more she could handle before she broke down completely.

She dragged herself out of the bloody cupboard after a few minutes, making sure no one was around.

She then trudged back to the room, trying not to spare him another thought.

He wanted her; there was no doubt about that. But he had rejected her all the same. There must be some sense in all this? When she got back to the dorm she walked straight to her room.

He was very much there and she felt his gaze on her, but she held her posture and went with as much grace as she could muster.

* * *

><p>"What did he want yesterday? Both of you disappeared after that…" Pen said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Drop it Pen, it's not even worth it."Rose said as they sat for breakfast.<p>

She had not slept well the previous night and she had had constant disturbing dreams about brooms, him and flying.

At first she was chasing him threatening to hit him with a broom, then she was flying on the broom, and suddenly she was falling through the air, slowly towards the ground.

She awoke with a jolt each time this happened, and a similar pattern would repeat.

When she had finally drifted off in the wee hours of the morning, her alarm had rung, waking her up once and for all. She hadn't run into him yet and she planned on keeping it that way.

Pen seemed to take a hint and she left Rose to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>In class she couldn't avoid him all together. Now that he had broken up with Lydia he didn't sit with her any longer. Instead he sat as far away from her as possible, which put him closer to Rose than she liked. They were cordial to each other, not exchanging any words other than necessary.<p>

"What happened with Al?" Rose asked Pen, forgetting her own problems for a while.

They were watching the Quidditch team practice for the match the next day. Al was pushing the team harder than before, and for once they weren't complaining.

They seemed to want this win as much as he did.

Pen had got her way, and she wasn't on the team for this match.

Hugo was flying much better and Rose felt that it was due to his secret lessons from his Ravenclaw girlfriend. Rose had caught them returning from the grounds late one night, and upon further interrogation, some threatening and a little blackmail, he had finally come clean. She was happy for him. At least someone had things going right for them.

"Nothing. I told you I wasn't going to bring it up."Pen said. "So he didn't bring it up either?"Rose asked. "Nope." Either he had really forgotten or that boy had lost it completely. "I can't believe you guys. You're so perfect for each other. I think everyone sees that but you two."Rose said.

"Yup, Ro's right. As usual…" Lorcan said as he plopped down next to them.

"Spying on our practice dirty Ravenclaw?" Rose asked smiling at him.

"No, just on you." He said cheekily, making them laugh.

"So it's my mom's birthday this Sunday, any idea what we should get her?"he asked.

"We'll help you shop for her at Hogsmeade" Rose said with a smile. "What's your brother getting her? Can't you pool in and get her something together?"Pen asked, frowning at the thought of shopping.

"He's getting her something from WWW… I personally want to watch that plan to blow up in his face. What he gets her probably will anyway." Lorcan said smirking.

"So you'll help?" he asked, hopeful.

"Sure!"Rose said brightly, and Pen gave in grudgingly.

* * *

><p>"So how's the brain Rose?" He asked as they walked back to the castle.<p>

Pen had left to go meet Al, so the two of them had decided to grab some food. They had watched the practice for quite a while but in the end their stomachs got the better of them and they were now headed straight for the kitchens.

She grimaced at the question. Stupid memory problem. It was like thick gauze. She could make out the shapes and sounds, but not see the whole picture. All in all quite frustrating.

As he tickled the pear to let them in, it sparked another memory…

* * *

><p>so? what do you think? REVIEW PLEASEEE!<p>

next one asap...


	19. Chapter 18

Sooo sorry for the wait! didn't mean to. had to rush out of town for a few days and couldn't take my laptop. anyway, here's the next one! I'll upload another by tomorrow :)

Thanks for the alerts, favs n reviews :) keep them coming!

P.S. the italicized script is all flashback.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>It was pouring. <em>_The heavens seemed to have opened up, resulting in a never ending downpour. It had been 3 days and still no signs of it letting up. The match had happened despite the weather. And contrary to the gloomy atmosphere, Rose was on a high. _

_They had beaten the Ravenclaw team hollow! A margin of 200 points thanks to James' exceptional chaser skills. Of course Rose had done her bit too, blocking the Quaffle as though she had been born to do so. _

_Though she was as ecstatic as the rest of her house, the look on his face had lessened it considerably. She had seen him just before they had carried her off to do a victory lap. She wanted to go comfort him, but she obviously couldn't. They were close. But just for now he was the enemy. _

_Besides, he wouldn't want to see her… _

_Even with the thoughts plaguing her, she slipped out of the Gryffindor party, careful not to be spotted by anyone. It was already pretty late in the night, and she really had to start studying for the OWLs. _

_They were after all just 5 months away. _

_But she wanted to see him once. _

_She knew the loss would have hurt him. Quidditch meant so much to guys, it was impossible at times. She crept through the corridors making her way to the kitchens. _

_He wouldn't be in the Ravenclaw common room. No. He would have wanted to stay out of everyone's way till things calmed down. He would also seek solace in food. Everyone did. It was unfair to blame him, but when it came to the game nothing made sense anyway._

"_Hey…" she said, finding him hunched over in a corner. _

_He was still in his wet, muddy robes, too exhausted to even change out of them. Mud streaked his face and hands too. His dirty blonde hair was wet, and it hung on his forehead, damp and messy. _

_The house elves were avoiding him though they sent worried glances every few minutes. Probably on his orders not to disturb him. _

_"Hi…"he croaked back looking up at her. He didn't say anything else, so she sat next to him quietly. They sat in silence for a long time, the only sounds coming from the house elves working away, and the soft patter of the rain against the large windows. _

_"You didn't have to come here for me Rosie. You should have stayed at the party." He said softly. _

_"Who said I came for you Lor? I came for the food…"she said trying to joke. _

_"Sure you did." He said, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. _

_"What? You want me to go?" she asked, pretending to be offended and started getting up. _

_"NO…" he said more forcefully, taking her hand and pulling her back down. _

_"I'm glad you came…" he said. She grinned back at him, her heart still racing at the contact of their hands. He had still not withdrawn his hand from hers. "I'm glad I did too." She said smiling. _

"_Congratulations by the way… you played really well." He said. _

_"Let's not talk about the match ok." She said. _

_They made their way out of the kitchens, wandering through the empty hallways. _

_"It's late, I should probably head back."Rose said, not wanting to leave. But she knew that her family would get worried if she was missing for too long. _

_"I'll drop you to your dorm." He offered, changing courses and heading for the Gryffindor Common Room. _

_"You don't have to Lorcan… I mean" _

_"Don't worry about it" he said. _

"_Thanks Rose, I feel much better." He said as they neared the fat lady. "Good, mission accomplished." She said smiling at him. _

_"Hey Rose?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_He didn't say anything. Just pulled her closer and kissed her. She was flying now! So he did like her too! This was perfect. _

_"I really really like you Rosie…" he said. " I really really like you too Lor." She said as they finally pulled away. "So are we still on for Hogsmeade?" she asked him. "Sure! It's a date." He said winking before taking off, leaving a dazed but contented Rose behind. _

_._

_._

_._

_They dated for the next two years. All the memories came rushing is as though the invisible barrier had been lifted. The first few months had been pure bliss. They had been lost in each other, though Rose had made a strict time table to study for the OWLs. He being in Ravenclaw had gone along with it. _

_They were perfect for each other in every sense of the way. Their parents had been all too delighted at the match. They hardly ever fought. They though on the same lines. They were both excellent in their work, and challenged each other to do better. _

_Perfect. _

_The perfect couple. _

_Sixth year only brought them closer. They did almost everything together too, and soon it was as if they were attached. You wouldn't see one without the other. _

_Inseparable. _

_Towards the end of the year however she started feeling claustrophobic. She loved him, of course she did, but she felt like she needed some space. Everything was so scripted, so perfect, so predictable… and boring. _

_Just plain ordinary. _

_Rose had grown up reading a lot of books. A trait inherited from her mother of course. She had read wizard as well as muggle books. She longed for the romance and spontaneity of those books. _

_Some sparks, some drama. _

_Maybe that's why she asked for a break. Some time for her to think things through. _

_Her friends thought she had gone mad. Why would she self destruct something like this without any reason? _

_People had a field day, with wild speculations about the cause for the break-up. Some said it was because of him. That he had cheated on Rose. Others claimed that he was gay. Yet others said it was because she fancied his twin! The rumors were all over the castle too, and Rose was where she least wanted to be. At the centre of all the attention. _

_The one person who had been affected the most by all this other than her had taken it all very calmly. _

_Lorcan had been supportive of her decision. At first he had protested, fought. But soon he had realized that Rose was adamant. She would definitely have her way no matter what, and he had given in to her wishes. Given her the space she needed by backing off._

_ Back at home her parents too were shocked by her decision. As were her billion aunts and uncles. The summer had been pretty terrible, and she had spent most of it locked up in her room. No one understood her, not even Pen._

_She hadn't corresponded with him throughout the holidays, and she had realized that she missed him. She had been so accustomed to his constant presence, that now she felt almost empty. The logical step was obviously to apologize and get back together with him. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. So she made up her mind, she would do it as soon as she boarded the train. _

_He was obviously the Head Boy, so they would have the entire compartment to themselves. _

_She had heard many rumors flying about, that he had met a gorgeous girl from Beauxbatons on his vacation in France. But she didn't know what to believe. He would tell her the truth, she knew he would. _

_Then the unexpected turn of events. _

_He wasn't Head, and when he had learnt that she was, he hadn't taken it too well. When she had asked him about the girl in France, he hadn't said a word. His silence communicated to her what she had needed to know. _

_"So are you still with her?" she had asked in a tight voice. "Yeah, she's amazing." He had said, not looking her in the eye. _

_It was all she needed to hear for her world to be turned upside down. Everything shattered because of her crazy whims. She had left the train rather shocked. _

_That had been their last talk. _

_He seemed to avoid her as much as possible, and she was happy to stay out of his way. Pen had consoled her on their first night back, telling her everything would be alright. _

* * *

><p>It stopped abruptly. And Rose was startled back to reality. She shook her head, trying to get a grasp of what had happened.<p>

If that's what her life had been for the last few months, she would have been happy never to remember it, ever.

Lorcan was looking at her anxiously.

Wow this just complicated things a whole lot more.

"Are you ok Rosie?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She said.

"You got some part of your memory back didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Of course he would realize. He knew her so well.

"Yes." She said.

"You remember everything?" he asked.

She only nodded, not trusting herself to speak without bursting into tears.

"Well, I knew this would happen sometime. Give me a few minutes Rose, I need to clarify a few things." He sighed.

"Shoot." She said too tired to argue.

* * *

><p>PLEASEEEE REVIEW!<p>

what do you think of the story? give me some feedback! I'm begging now!


	20. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews, alerts n favs :)

I know most of you are waiting for the Scorpius memory, but I'm sorry it'll have to wait!

Hope this one clears a few questions... Atleast about Lorcan. :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Look about that French girl, I lied." he said, always straight to the point.<p>

"What do you mean?" she asked in an almost dead voice.

Everything was more confusing now, with this new angle of an ex-boyfriend she might still love thrown in.

"I made it up. Rather people made it up and I just went with the flow." He said.

"Why would you do that Lorcan?" she asked in the same voice, too tired to care. But she did want to hear his twisted explanation. Lorcan never did anything without a reason.

"I was angry Rose! You just cut me off as if I didn't mean a thing, as if the 2 years we spent together were a waste of time. I really thought we had something. I thought you loved me, and all of a sudden it was goodbye. I felt betrayed, and I wanted you to feel a small amount of the pain that I did. What I said to you wasn't justified; I led you on to believe the lies. And I was wrong, I agree. I'm sorry Rosie." He said. "And I know this is too much to ask for, but at least consider it before you decline. Will you take me back?" he asked, literally pleading.

"Lorcan, for one I can't believe you lied. I was always completely honest with you. That day on the train I actually wanted us to get back together. But now, after all this has happened I'm not too sure anymore." She said.

"I'm not 100% normal yet, and things have happened which I can't overlook." She continued thinking about Scorpius. She needed to figure out that mystery before she promised anyone anything.

"What kind of things?" he asked guarded.

"I don't know. The train incident for one." She said, not wanting to tell anyone about Scorpius just yet.

"This is about him isn't it? Ma- Scorpius?" he asked, sharp as ever.

"Maybe, Lorcan. I can't deal with this till I am back to who I was before the accident. There are so many holes in the story." She said, trying hard not to break down.

"Take all the time you need Rose. I'm right here."

* * *

><p>It was already dark by the time she reached her dorm.<p>

Lorcan had understood her position well, and had also realized that there was a very remote chance of them ever getting back together.

She reviewed her day. How things had gone from light to full on emotional in a matter of minutes.

All she wanted was a nice long bath, and a good night's rest.

Of course that wasn't meant to be.

"I saw you with Scamander." Were the words that greeted her when she entered.

"Yeah so?"

"Are you back together with him?" he asked, getting up from the couch and coming to face her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no." she said, not knowing why she was answering him.

Her mind was screaming at her to walk away.

"I knew you had some common sense." He said vaguely.

"And what are you insinuating by that?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything Rose. Just merely stating that you can do better than Scamander that's all." he said. She didn't bother answering him.

There was a knock on the door before she could get very far.

He opened the door letting in a very irate Albus.

"Where did you disappear to Rosie? I've been searching all over for you!" he said, pushing past Scorpius.

"What do you want Al?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Lily is injured. There is no chance she'll recover by the match. I need you to play!" he said.

"How is she?" Rose asked concerned.

"She's ok, a few broken bones I think" he said now frantic.

"Wait, Al she's your sister. How can you be so callous?" she asked, worried about her cousin.

Though younger than her, Lily was taller and stronger than Rose.

"I was with her in the hospital wing till now. She's tough. She'll heal. So now tell me. Are you in?" he asked.  
>"You know I can't Al. Madam Pomfrey told me strictly not to." Rose said her voice shaking a bit. She had never lied to Al.<p>

"That's never stopped you in the past Ro." He said grimly.

"And look where that got me, I fell off the broom a second time in a span of 3 weeks." She said, hoping she could pull off her bluff.

"Wait, you fell off again?" Scorpius asked shocked.

"Why are you eavesdropping?"Al asked irritably.

"It's not called eavesdropping when you walk into my room and start yelling." He retorted. "So, you fell? When?" he asked, turning his attention back to Rose.

"What's it to you?" she said.

"Look Al, I'm sorry but I can't. You'll have to find someone else." She said firmly.

He left quietly, accepting defeat.

Rose let out the breath she had been holding. That had been close.

"Why didn't you tell me you fell again?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"There were other things on my mind." She said simply. Like you and Lydia, she added mentally. "Ok, so did you recall anything else?" he asked guessing what she didn't add.

"No" she said morosely, the tiredness of the day hitting her in waves again.

"You look sick, maybe you should lie down." He said.

"No, I have work to do." She said settling down before the fire.

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, not once realizing that the other wasn't getting any work done either.

* * *

><p>When Rose told Pen about the recent developments the next day she was overjoyed! "I knew he couldn't cheat on you Ro. So now you guys can get back together and everything will fall into place." She said happily.<p>

Rose rolled her eyes; of course this would be the reaction.

"No Pen, I don't think it's that simple anymore." She said lowering her voice.

They were eating breakfast and she wanted to make sure that this conversation didn't reach anyone else's ears. Especially of those involved namely Lorcan or Scorpius.

"Why Ro? I always said that you were taking a ridiculous stand on this. I don't get why you broke up with him in the first place." She said.

Well that was partly Rose's fault. She had never explained completely to anyone her reasons. They would think her crazy.

Calling off a relationship because it was too perfect? How stupid was that? But maybe there was more to it. Something still out of her reach. Some piece of memory which was still failing her. But she decided it was finally time to come clean. If anyone would understand it would be Pen.

They skipped their first class and went back to the Heads dorm. They could speak freely there.

The whole story came out, the claustrophobia, the mixed feelings, everything. Pen listened silently, taking it in without questioning.

When Rose got to the part about Scorpius however, she got vocal. "He is nothing but trouble! I don't trust him at all Rose. I can't believe you do."

"You keep saying that Penelope but I have no idea why. He's not given me any reason to hate him. Ok, sure he's a bit confusing and frustrating at times, but other than that I have nothing to hold against him."

"Are you BLIND Rose? He lied to you for a whole month! He had a girlfriend the whole time he was getting close to you." Pen screamed, annoyed that she wasn't getting the point.

"He didn't lie! He thought I knew. And what do you mean by getting close? We were friends the whole time. Just friends. We have kissed twice Pen, both times when he was single and both initiated by me!"

"He still led you on didn't he! And now look, he has you defending him. It's all a grand scheme Rose! I can't believe you believe his lies."

"There is no scheme Pen! Why do you think the world is out to get you? There is nothing going on here!" she shouted losing her cool too.

"Shut up Rose. You don't know what you're saying. You are mentally unstable. He was kind to you a few times, he showed off his charming smile and helped you with you school work. That doesn't mean that you go fall in love with him. It definitely doesn't mean he's in love with you. He's a freaking player and the sooner you understand that the easier it gets for all of us." She said before gathering her things and storming out.

Rose was rather shell shocked.

In all the years of their friendship not once had they fought so hard, that too over a guy.

Her words had stung.

She wasn't under any illusion that he had feelings for her. And she wasn't in love with him either!

A crush probably.

Yeah, that's what it was, a silly school-girl crush. Something that would probably disappear once she found out who he really was.

At least she hoped so.


	21. Chapter 20

Thank you for the reviews, favs n alerts :D

So, here's the next one!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Rose rushed to potions, and reached 10 minutes late. She mumbled a hurried apology to the professor and collected her ingredients. She saw Penelope sitting next to Al, talking heatedly.<p>

Great, even her favourite cousin would soon be against her.

She took her position right in front, away from all the chaos.

Even as she started out her heart wasn't in it, and midway through the lesson, the potion turned a bright red instead of the required pale yellow.

"Creating pretty colours are we Miss Weasely?" Professor Walter asked. He was a good teacher but could be extremely sarcastic. Rose had always been a good student at potions, getting the required results, earning her the favor of the teacher.

Those around her laughed, and she felt her face flame up as she turned back to her cauldron, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Before she could do anything, the potion began bubbling violently making loud gurgling noises.

"Look out!" she heard someone scream, as the potion began frothing and rising dangerously fast.

She was rooted to the spot not knowing what to do, and in a split second it had exploded.

She felt the hot, boiling liquid rain down on her skin, burning every inch it touched.

The impact she was expecting didn't come however.

She finally felt brave enough to open her eyes.

A very grim Professor Walter stood his wand in his hand.

He seemed to have vanished the potion before it caused much damage.

The remains of her cauldron were scattered all over the dungeon, drops of the unfinished potion glistening like blood on her table and all over the floor. She was sure she was covered completely with the slimy thing.

There was a shell shocked silence for a few moments.

Then the snickers started, leading to outright laughter led by an enthusiastic Scorpius.

She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Her face was a bright red now, matching the exact colour of the potion.

Professor Walter however wasn't amused. "Detention Miss Weasely. You'll have to come back and clean this mess up, without magic of course. And I want a 12 inch essay on how and why you made the potion explode. Now all of you, back to work." He said.

"Professor may I please go to the hospital wing?" she asked, the burns getting more painful.

"No Miss Weasely, you may not. Unless you want a T on this assignment of course" he said, dismissing her as he went back to his rounds. There was more laughter at this. "One more whisper and you will all fail today." That effectively shut them all up.

* * *

><p>Rose left the dungeons and hour later, covered in red slime and burns.<p>

She had managed to get some work done, her potion reaching the half way stage and being approved by an impressed Professor Walter.

"Not bad Miss Weasely, don't let your concentration wander again. I know you're capable of much more." He had said certifying her perfect potion with an Acceptable.

"Come back here at 8, you can clean up."

She hurried to the Hospital wing, her arm now stinging.

Madam Pomfrey attended to it immediately, first running over her with a wet towel to get the gooey potion out.

All the while muttering under her breath about dangerous potions and stuck up Professors who didn't heed her words.

It brought a smile to her lips, finally after the horrendous day. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey" she said, heading out to the next class. Uncle Neville would excuse her lateness, she was sure of that.

When she got to the Greenhouse, she realized they were working in pairs again.

She silently took her place next to Scorpius which was when she realized she had left her books in the hospital wing. She was about to head back when Scorpius offered to pick them up for her after class.

She accepted it gladly.

Penelope was still avoiding her gaze though Al was looking over at her concerned.

She smiled faintly to let him know she was ok, and he turned back to his plant.

"Are you ok?" Scorpius asked as she began helping him.

"Yeah, she cleaned out the burns." She sighed, trying to ignore the sting of the ointment.

"I can smell that." He said scrunching up his nose to the foul odor.

She smiled again at his words. "But I meant otherwise." He continued, making Rose stop abruptly.

Did he know about her fight with Pen?

How?

"He didn't have any right to say that to you. It was the first time you messed up. Besides he should have let you get your burns healed." He said.

Oh, he was talking about the class.

She visibly relaxed as she answered "Whatever. It just added to my workload that's all."

"And your fight with Thomas?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious Rose… She's not looking at you. Potter's scared to look at you. You're sitting with me, not with her complaining about potions. An idiot could figure it out." He said, explaining to a shocked Rose.

"Well, it wasn't my fault." She said defensively, her tone suggesting he should drop the subject.

They worked in silence for the rest of the hour, finishing it easily before the rest of the class. They were great as a team, working together steadily, and each seeming to read the other's mind.

They walked in opposite directions as soon as they left, Rose heading for lunch while Scorpius headed to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>He had had a nagging doubt about Rose's injuries.<p>

He was pretty sure she was allowed to play quidditch, but she was avoiding it.

Why? That's what he wanted to know.

He walked into the Hospital, flashing his charming smile on Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" she asked in a business-like voice.

"Nothing, Madam Pomfrey, I think Rose left her book here and she asked me to come get it." He said.

"Oh yes, she was here a while ago. Very unfortunate that she has been in and out of here a lot this term." She said sympathetically as she began searching.

"Yes, it is completely justified that you banned her from playing quidditch. She doesn't need more injuries." He said, hoping his gamble would pay off.

It did when Madam Pomfrey then said "It would be a blessing if she doesn't break her bones again, but I never told her she couldn't play. As soon as she got her right arm back, I cleared her for quidditch. You mean to say she wasn't aware of this?"

"Oh I don't think she realized. I'll let her know immediately. Thanks Madam Pomfrey!" he said almost running out of the Hospital wing.

He knew she had lied to Potter.

Now he would find out why.

* * *

><p>It's kind of a filler. I had written the potions scene really long ago and wanted to incorporated it into the story :D<p>

I'll update asap :)


	22. Chapter 21

Loved the reviews :) thanks for the alerts n favs too :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Hey Rose", Scorpius said joining her just outside the Great Hall.<p>

It was the day of their Hogsmeade trip and she seemed to be going alone, so he had decided to join her.

"Hi." She said shortly as they lead the other students out of the castle.

The 3rd years were extremely excited and loud, making conversation impossible over the din.

They walked in silence, sometimes yelling at students to calm down or stop jumping. Once they reached the little village however they were free to do as they pleased.

She seemed to have a set agenda of things to do. And he faithfully followed, hoping to ask her about quidditch.

At least that's what he told himself.

"If you are going to follow me around all day you might as well carry some bags." She told him, handing over half her purchases.

She seemed to have been waiting for the trip to Hogsmeade as she had gone berserk while shopping. He had gone right behind her from store to store till she had started making light conversation.

She was slightly annoyed now, that she was carrying a dozen shopping bags but he was walking his arms coolly in his pockets.

He was slightly amused as he relieved her of half the load.

He was nothing but a gentleman, and he prided himself on it.

If it had been any other girl he would have offered to carry the bags a long time ago.

But that was the point.

This wasn't any other girl.

This was Rose- I don't need a man to take care of me- Weasely.

She wouldn't have accepted his help. Well, the old Rose wouldn't have. This Rose, the one who had banged her head so hard that she had conveniently forgotten the old Rose, didn't seem to mind as much.

What a way of differentiating- old and new Rose.

She was the same girl.

The one he had always known. _And admired_ his brain seemed to put in.

"So you want to grab something to eat?" he asked.

They were near the Three Broomsticks and Butterbeer sounded like a good idea to him. She seemed to think so too and though she hesitated at first she gave in soon without him even trying.

When they finally got a table and he got the drinks she got straight to the point.

"So why did you trail behind me like a puppy?" she asked taking a swig from her drink.

It warmed her up immediately and she felt more relaxed.

The room was extremely noisy and cluttered.

As they had entered they had raised a lot of eyebrows.

Of course they stood out. One was over 6 feet tall with the whitest blonde hair and the other was short with fiery red hair. They truly looked good together too.

"Wow you're direct. Well it was because I wanted to spend time with you Rose." He said. "Bullshit." "I couldn't bear to see you go alone?" it was more of a question than a statement. "Cut the crap Scorpius." She said. "Ok fine. I want to know why you lied to Potter." He said knowing fighting her would be useless.

"Lie? About what?" she asked her eyes narrowing. Was it just him or could he see fear there?

"About you not being to play Quidditch." He said.

"Wh- what? What makes you think I lied?" she asked shocked.

"I know Madam Pomfrey cleared you to fly Rose." He said calmly watching her squirm.

"Who told you that?" she hissed her voice low.

"Well Madam Pomfrey herself if you will." He said smirking.

"You were investigating me?" she asked he voice still low, but now murderous. "Relax Rose, just tell me, why did you lie?" he asked.

Her actions didn't seem to make any sense to her nowadays, especially when it came to Scorpius. Maybe that's why, instead of being fuming mad she found herself answering him, "Because I'm scared to get back on a broom."

* * *

><p>She felt loads better once it was out in the open.<p>

It had been a dead weight to carry around all this time and now she felt the burden lift.

For the first time Scorpius had no answer. He stared at her as if she had grown 3 heads.

"That's why I fell recently. When I got back on the broom when my arm was finally ok I recollected my accident. That sent me crashing to the ground again. Now I have no intention of going back into the air ever again. I'm fine with my feet solidly planted on ground." She continued, trying to explain.

"But Rose, that's crazy." He said finally.

"Yeah really? Why's that crazy Scor?" she asked. "Because it just is. You can't not fly ever again. You love flying." He said.

"I used to love flying. Now it just makes me sick to the stomach." She said.

"Well, I'm going to help change that." he said confidently, with a sense of purpose.

"No. I'm not going within 20 feet of a broom." She said.

"We'll see about that." He said almost challenging her. "Yeah!" she said still adamant.

"Ok. Now are you done? We need to head back before dark." He said tactfully changing the subject.

She agreed and they left for the castle. "So will you tell me what the deal with Thomas is?" he asked. "No." she said grimacing at the mention of her name.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rose!" Al was nearly begging. "Go away Al, let me study." She said.<p>

They had been having the same conversation for the last 20 minutes.

"Just come and watch the game! I need you there for moral support." He said.

"Al, don't force me." She said.

"You don't even have to sit near her, or Lorcan." He said. It wasn't the main reason why she wasn't planning on going for the game, but it was a part of it.

"Potter she doesn't want to watch you lose again. Now shut up and get out of my dorm before I hex you." Scorpius said, sick of the bickering.

Albus was about to retort but she cut him off "No Al, he won't, but yeah you do need to leave because if you don't you'll miss the game." She told him firmly, sending Scorpius a warning look. "Fine, I hope you change your mind and come anyway." He said before leaving.

"You're missing a Quidditch game because of your fear of flying? You don't even have to sit on the broom!" Scorpius said as soon as Albus left. "I'm missing the game because I have a lot to study." She replied stiffly.

Maybe telling him hadn't been such a good idea. He had been bugging her about it for the entire week now.

"Oh bullshit Rose! Just come watch. It'll be a good change for you." He said.

She was still adamant though. It took a lot of convincing but she finally made it out of the dorm.

By the time they reached the ground however the match was over. And by the enormous sea of jubilant reds it seemed that Gryffindor had won. Al spotted her immediately, and ran towards her freeing himself from Pen's embrace.

"We WON Rosie! 240-40! Can you believe it? We still have a chance" he shouted pulling her into a hug and swinging her around. She laughed at his enthusiasm and hugged him back genuinely happy.

She looked around and saw Scorpius with his friends, his back to her.

She squashed the disappointment she felt and turned back to the Gryffindor crowd, ready to celebrate.

* * *

><p>"So what made you decide to come?" Al asked as they lounged in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

The party was on, in full swing around them.

Penelope seemed to have gone overboard with the firewhiskey already and was dancing like it was the end of the world. She was grinding against random guys and Al couldn't bear to see that. So he was using Rose as a nice distraction.

"Scorpius wouldn't shut up about it." She said. "But I'm glad I did, though I missed the game I at least caught the celebrations." She added.

Seeing the team so happy and together, it made Rose want to be a part of that again. She really did love the sport and being on the team had meant a lot to her. The rush of winning and sharing it with 6 others was truly spectacular and she yearned to belong again. But the nagging fear remained.

Penelope soon came and dragged Al onto the makeshift dance floor, leaving Rose to her thoughts.

By the time she left the room her mind was made up, she would try to fly again, whatever it took.

Even if it meant getting Scorpius to help her.

She knew he would be in the dorm, so she was surprised to find it empty.

The dying flames in the fireplace suggested he was probably in his room. She knocked softly, hoping he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding groggy.

"Hey, it's uh… me" she said talking through the door.

"Come right in, the door's open." He said. She pushed open the door and stepped in slowly.

He was sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out.

From the faint light cast by the moon through his window she could see he didn't have a shirt on.

His blonde hair was sticking up in all sorts of angles and the expression on his face was that of a lost, young school boy. She bit back her laughter as she entered.

"I uh… I want to take you up on your offer." She said.

"What offer?" he asked confused.

"The one where you said you would help me get back on a broom?" she asked almost hesitant.

But she needn't have worried as his face lit up into a broad smile at her words, one she had never seen before.

"Deal… we start tomorrow." He said.

* * *

><p>Okay! I know it's not what you expected... You'll just have to wait a little bit more for the memories :P<p> 


	23. Chapter 22

So sorry for the wait!

Thanks for all the alerts, favs and reviews =)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Scorpius was a slave driver, and she had to find that out the hard way.<p>

She was extremely apprehensive in the beginning and it took a lot of effort for her to even go to the field they had decided they would practice in.

The quidditch pitch was occupied by teams practicing, and Rose didn't want anyone to see them.

And once she got to the field she couldn't even bear to look at the broom.

He had been extremely patient with her, going step wise, not rushing her at all. He seemed to understand how difficult it was for her and that helped Rose immensely.

He didn't have to teach her how to fly of course, just how to stay on the broom.

It wasn't as physically exhausting as it was mentally.

There had been many instances where she wanted to just give it up, but he pushed her to keep trying.

By the end of their first session, she had managed to hover a foot above the ground for a few minutes. But as the days progressed the time she spent in the air increased as well.

They usually went out after all lessons, when most people would be studying or finishing up homework, they practiced. Then they sat up for most of the night, catching up on school work. Both were excellent students so it wasn't a problem.

There was also the additional benefit that they worked well together.

* * *

><p>"Ok Rose, now you're going to do a lap of the field…" he said.<p>

They had already been practicing for an hour and she was a good 10 feet in the air.

"Hell no!" she said. She couldn't… she wasn't ready.

"Yes you are." He said firmly. "No way Scor…" she said stuttering at the mere idea of it.

"Look, I know you can do it Rose, just go for it." He said raising his broom so he was at eyelevel with her.

"What if I fall?"

"You won't."

"Just… what if?"

"I'll catch you." He said confidently.

And that was all she needed. It was a shaky start, and she was wobbling quite a bit, but she was still flying.

Just once, when she looked down did she get that feeling of pure terror that she was going to fall. But she ploughed on, knowing if she didn't do it then she never would.

When she finally reached where he was he had a huge smirk on his face. "What?" she asked grinning.

"I told you." He said.

"Told me what?" she asked confused.

"That I was going to get you to love flying again." He said still smirking.

"I never said I loved it…" she said defiantly.

"Your eyes say otherwise…" he said simply.

"Well thank you." She said before taking off for another lap.

"Anytime Weasely, anytime." He called after her, kicking himself mentally... 'Her eyes?' could he get any more cheesy?

* * *

><p>Al was completely overjoyed at the news! He went around the Great Hall screaming 'I have my keeper back!' at breakfast and didn't stop until Professor Longbottom threatened to pull him off the team!<p>

It was highly embarrassing for Rose who had been trying to maintain a low profile, away from the evil eyes of all those who loved Scorpius!

But turning ruby red didn't really help her case while all heads turned to the Gryffindor table. She put her head down and continued eating, trying to ignore everyone.

Pen was still ignoring her, treating her as though she didn't exist. But other than that things were sailing pretty smoothly.

She was back on the team and training hard for the next game against Ravenclaw.

Hugo had been moved to beater, which seemed to work wonders for the team.

Everyone was in high spirits and things were great.

Just once or twice while she was flying did the fear come back full force, but she was strong so she battled on.

When it came to Scorpius things were still hazy. They got along fine, but she could see he was holding something back. There was a slight awkwardness when he was around, which she ignored most of the time, but nevertheless felt its presence.

He was her sole company most of the time except while on the field.

Al was always with Penelope, and she couldn't just drag him away. Lorcan she couldn't bring herself to talk to. Lily, Hugo and the others were pretty much busy in their own lives, leaving her Scorpius.

"So all the best for the match tomorrow." He said getting up and stretching. They were in the common room and it was pretty late at night. She had been finishing up a Transfiguration essay and he had been catching up on Charms.

The next day was her match against Ravenclaw, kind of like an acid test for her.

"Thanks" she said grimly. She was looking forward to the game but was completely nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." He said chuckling. She gave a non-committal jerk of her head which seemed to amuse him even more.

"I'll be watching out for you… goodnight." He said

"Thanks Scor, goodnight." She said, his words boosting her confidence a tiny bit.

* * *

><p>By the next day the sick feeling hadn't passed yet, in fact it had become worse.<p>

She was positively nauseas even thinking about the game and was seriously considering hiding in the girls' bathroom till it was over.

But Al seemed to understand her trail of thought and didn't let her out of his sight. That's how she ended up in her quidditch robes outside the pitch. She didn't listen to a word of his pep talk; she was concentrating on holding her breakfast down.

She knew eating had been a bad idea, but Al had forced her.

She cursed herself mentally for getting into this.

As the teams walked out into the ground however she had a new wave of determination.

She mounted her broom, lips set in a thin straight line, ready to face her fears.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were in the air she stole a quick glance around the crowd.<p>

The blonde hair would be pretty easy to spot.

She turned at the first flash of gold, but it was Lorcan.

She continued searching, but didn't see what she was looking for.

She felt her stomach knot up in fear and disappointment.

He hadn't come?

Before she knew it the snitch had been released and the game began. She drowned out the roar of the crowd, focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>At first her nervousness and lack of practice showed clearly.<p>

The Ravenclaw chasers were pretty good and they got the quaffle past her easily.

But soon she started to get back into her rhythm and flying became much simpler.

As it had always been.

They had taken an early lead, 60-0 to Ravenclaw. But the gritty Gryffindor chasers came back into their element soon.

The practices Al had them doing began showing their effect as they worked as one unit, not 3 separate players.

Rose too began pulling off marvelous saves and they were back in the game.

When Al finally caught the snitch after an hour of play the score read 260-100 to Gryffindor.

The lead was enough to put them in running for the cup.

This meant they played Slytherin for the house championship.

As Rose pulled away from the huddle she felt the knots in her stomach again. He hadn't turned up, even after he had promised he would.

When she finally planted her feet back firmly on the ground she felt herself being pulled into someone's arms. "You did it! I'm so proud…" he whispered in her ears.

"You were watching?" she asked shocked to see him there. "Of course… I was standing with Madam Hooch, broom in the ready." He said sheepishly.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She said feeling her eyes prick with tears. Stop being silly, she mentally kicked herself.

"Oi Malfoy! What are you doing here?" someone yelled above all the happy chatter.

Malfoy… Scorpius Malfoy.

And then opened the flood gates.

It was as though a curtain had finally lifted. There was no fog or haze now; the memories came back crystal clear.

And it was almost like and assault!

For a few minutes everything around her seemed to dissolve into the background… the memories she had been waiting for so desperately hit her with a force, and she had no choice but to relive the moments…

* * *

><p>Finally! the moment you've all been waiting for!<p>

hahahahahahaha so sorry for the cliffy :P

will update in the next few days, promise :)

The story's almost ending... 2 or 3 chapters maximum :') Ah... I don't know if I should feel proud or sad!

anyway... till next time dear readers :)


	24. Chapter 23

Hello there readers!

__Finally the most awaited chapter... the memories!again thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>(italicized script is her memories)<p>

Malfoy… Scorpius Malfoy. And then opened the flood gates. It was as though a curtain had finally lifted. There was no fog or haze now; the memories came back crystal clear. And it was almost like and assault!

For a few minutes everything around her seemed to dissolve into the background… the memories she had been waiting for so desperately hit her with a force, and she had no choice but to relive the moments…

_The first time she saw him, on platform 9 and 3/4ths. _

_The way she smiled at him on the train despite her father's warnings. _

_The way he had glared back and turned away. _

_The growing anger and animosity for each other over the years. _

_The overall competition, to be ahead of each other in everything. _

_The fights, the duels both verbal and physical. _

_Then finally sixth year, when Penelope had confessed she fancied him. _

_Then came a long string of painful memories, which hurt more than the previous ones. _

_Watching Penelope and him together. _

_Helping her get ready for her dates with him. _

_Having to listen to her go on about him and his mannerisms. _

_All while ignoring the burning within her, trying to deny her feelings for him. _

_Trying to pass it off as a crush. Every girl in Hogwarts was attracted to him, that's all. _

_Helping him skive off Prefect duty so he could be with Penelope. _

_Watching them kiss. _

_It had all been too much to bear. _

_All the while however she had grown closer to him. _

_They could now stand in the same room without trying to hex each other's limbs off. _

_It had been a façade at first, just to appease Penelope. But then they realized they had much more in common than they knew. _

_The conversations were friendly, not forced. _

_They often laughed at how foolish they had been as kids, and how they had wasted precious time trying to outdo one another. _

_And all the while her feelings for him just grew stronger. _

_But she did nothing to act upon them. _

_She had a perfect boyfriend she kept reminding herself. _

_Besides she could never do anything to jeopardize her friendship with Penelope, nor her new found friendship with Scorpius._

_And it was then that he had dumped her, suddenly, out of the blue. _

_It had been a horrible episode after that, trying to console a usually calm Penelope. _

_She had been thoroughly shaken when she realized he had broken up with her with no rhyme or reason. _

_He hadn't apologized, not once. _

_Just gone and made his relationship with Lydia public the very next week. _

_There were terrible rumors as usual some of which had hurt Penelope worse, and it was only with the help of Al that Rose had brought her around. _

_She didn't spare him a second glance after that, nor did he wish to explain himself. _

_The whole affair had been taxing on Rose, especially when she still had a boyfriend. _

_She had broken it off with him at the end of the term, to try sort out her feelings. _

_She hated Scorpius that was for sure. But there was still a large part of her that felt otherwise..._

_Back on the train getting rejected by Lorcan. _

_Then finding out Scorpius was Head Boy. _

_Tossing and turning the whole night just at the fact that he was a room away. _

_Penelope consoling her about the whole Lorcan drama. _

_Her taking to flying late at night just to take things off her mind. _

_Meeting Scorpius on the pitch every night for a whole week, just because he came to find her. _

_Talking to him. _

And then the most vivid memories…

_It was again late at night when she wandered onto the quidditch pitch. _

_"Still can't sleep?"He asked from the darkness. "No… too much on my mind." She said. _

_"Let it all go Weasely, that's your problem, you worry too much." He said. _

_"It's all your fault." She blurted before she could think. _

_"My fault. How so?" he asked curious. _

_"Because of everything with Penelope…" she improvised. _

_"She's fine Weasely. She'll be better off with Potter anyway." He said dismissing her. _

_"So what's really on your mind?" he asked coming closer to her. She inhaled his scent, taking him in. _

_She was so disoriented she could hardly think, forget speak. _

_He was so close she could see his eyes even in the dark, and the faint outline of his face. His movements were slow and deliberate. He was going to kiss her. Her mind and body went into overdrive at the thought. _

_And in that split second she fled. _

_She wanted him, really badly. But she couldn't. _

_Not after all that had happened… _

_The following evening she had gone to the pitch again. _

_Feeling somewhat daring she flew in complex patterns, many of them quite dangerous. _

_She hadn't expected him to come see her again, and she was very much surprised when she saw him fly out to the middle to join her. He didn't say a word. The atmosphere was rather charged. _

_Something had changed after the previous evening, though she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was. _

_She waited, but when he didn't say anything she continued her rigorous exercise. _

_He simply joined her. _

_She felt some of the old competitiveness come back as she accepted his challenge. _

_They flew together, each pulling off the hardest moves, swerving dangerously, just about hanging onto their brooms. _

_Both were fighting for superiority, and Rose loved the challenge. She gave it her all, and was thoroughly enjoying every minute of it. _

_However both were headstrong characters. Neither one was ready to accept defeat. _

_There was no doubt Scorpius was a gifted flyer. _

_Years of practice combined with impeccable skill made him one of the best in the country. But Rose matched him move for move that night. _

_He surely was impressed, but didn't show it. Instead he taunted her. _

_She had been in the air much longer than he had, and her limbs were growing weaker. She longed to crawl into her warm blanket and have a good night's rest. _

_He had no intentions of stopping though. He flew straight up into the sky, and she watched, not having the strength to carry on. _

_He went higher and higher till all she could see was a small dot in the cloudless, deep blue sky. _

_She watched him hurtle down straight towards her, gaining speed as he neared to ground. _

_Fear gripped her though she knew he was in perfect control. _

_The number of times she had tried the same stunt was countless. It had been a favorite pastime for them when they had been kids, each trying to see who could go higher. But once Al had almost crashed, only saved because of a timely cushioning charm by James. _

_After that they had stopped completely. _

_She felt a chill go up her spine when she realized what would happen if he mistimed it. _

_Forbidding such thoughts she waited for his descent. _

_He pulled of the dive with a flourish and went around the pitch once before coming to rub it in her face. He was smirking at his glorious feat and victory. _

_She felt her heart rate drop back to normal once she knew he was safe. _

_"Too scared to try Weasely?" he asked as she prepared to leave. _

_Ignore, he just wants a response. Her mind warned. She didn't grace him with one. Instead she walked back to their dorm, head held high. _

_She would show him. _

_She would show him in front of everyone._

_The next day she had had the accident. _

_It had been his voice she had heard right before she fell. _

_His voice so full of concern that it had thrown her. _

_That she had lost all concentration and had crashed. _

_That's why he held himself responsible. _

_That's why he felt guilty._

Her head was reeling as she recollected everything. She opened her eyes, and found herself in the Hospital yet again.

* * *

><p>So sorry for the wait, guys! I have been having serious computer troubles. All fine now, hopefully!<p>

Two more chapters for this to end, and then maybe an epilogue! Christmas break has started so I'll complete it before this year ends for sure =)


	25. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs guys :D

Here's the next one...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Her head was reeling as she recollected everything.<p>

She opened her eyes, and found herself in the Hospital yet again.

"Rose are you ok?" came Lorcan's worried voice. "Rosie?" Al asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm fine. Why am I here?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"You fainted Rosie. Just blacked out." Al said. "For how long?" she asked. "About 10 minutes. That's why we rushed you in here." He said.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room a sad look on her face.

"How are you now Miss Weasely?" she asked, tired.

"I think I got my memory back completely Madam Pomfrey." Rose said, still a bit dazed after the last piece of information she had received.

She nodded knowingly.

After checking Rose's vitals, she cleared her, free to go.

"And don't come back Miss Weasely." She said with a smile. "I'll try madam Pomfrey." Rose answered with a grin of her own.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Rose asked Al. he and Lorcan were rushing along the corridors, and she had to almost run to keep pace with them.<p>

"Penelope's worried sick." Al said.

"So we need to let her know you're fine." Lorcan said without pausing in his gait.

So they were going to meet Penelope? The memories were still fresh on her mind, making her sick to her stomach.

Penelope had been right after all. She hadn't trusted her best friend. She had chosen a guy over her. The thought made Rose feel even worse if possible.

She didn't even want to think of Scorpius forget talking to him, but she knew she had to.

But Penelope first.

As soon as she entered the common room she was greeted by a huge roar of already drunk Gryffindors. They paraded her around the room despite her protests and she had no choice but to go along with it.

Finally she felt her feet touch the ground and she made her way over to Al and Pen.

They were in a serious discussion it seemed, and were completely oblivious to the party happening around them.

Rose approached them rather skeptical.

When Al saw her he immediately pulled her into a hug gave Penelope a significant look, a quick kiss and disappeared before Rose realized what was happening.

"Rosie! I'm so glad you're ok!" Penelope said jumping on her before Rose had a chance to say anything.

Rose hugged her back, shocked.

"Al told me everything." She clarified, seeming to understand her confusion.

"I'm so sorry Penelope. I truly am. If I had known I would never have -" "I know Rose. I'm sorry I didn't understand that before." Penelope said waving her off. "I should have realized that you didn't know anything, that in your perspective he hadn't done anything wrong. I was a bitch and I'm sorry." "It was my fault too, I should have trusted you." Rose insisted. "Look it's over now. I'm just glad to be on talking terms with you." Penelope said, always straight to the point.

Rose hugged her fiercely; glad to have her best friend back.

'Wait. Did Al just kiss you?' She asked suddenly.

'Yeah' Penelope said nonchalantly. 'So you're together?' 'I guess so.' she said breaking into a huge grin.

'Finally!' Rose screamed jumping on her again. Both girls were laughing uncontrollably as Penelope recited the events which finally led to them getting together.

"So you're over Sc- Malfoy?" Rose asked.

"It was a silly crush Rose. I think at the back of my mind I always knew Al was the one. I can't believe I'm being so corny, but it's true. We just sort of… click." Penelope said.

"Then why did you go out with Malfoy?"

"Well I don't know really. Whatever you say about the guy you can't deny he's hot. Plus I needed it I guess. I was done watching Al go through girls. I wanted to have a little fun myself. And it was Scorpius Malfoy asking me out, I guess it just got to my head a little." Pen said sheepishly.

Rose smiled sadly at her friend. Penelope was truly happy, anyone could see that. And Rose felt miserable she couldn't share her friend's happiness. If anything, it just drove her into more depression.

"My two favourite girls!" Al came suddenly obviously drunk. Penelope snorted as he put his arm around her.

"Do you want a drink Rosie? You sure look like you need one." He said cheerfully. "No thanks Al." Rose said standing up.

"I'll catch you when you're sober ok? Bye Penelope, and thanks." She said not wanting to be the third wheel. She was sure they wanted some privacy and she too needed some rest. She hadn't even changed out of her quidditch robes yet!

"Wait! What are you going to do about him?" Penelope asked trying to free herself from Al's grip.

"I don't know yet, I need a shower to think things through."

"Suit yourself Ro, but I want you to know I'll be ok with whatever you decide. Don't let me stop you." She said, leaving Rose shocked.

This was coming from the girl whom he had left heartbroken.

"Look I was mad at him, yes. But most of my anger was because he had dumped me so unceremoniously. I found it unbelievable that he replaced me so quickly with _her_. I was angry for a lot of reasons Rose, but there was also some sense of relief. I had never meant the relationship to get so serious. But it did. Then I saw that I was losing Al, and I couldn't let that happen. Now when I think back I realize how much it affected you too. You guys got pretty close didn't you?" she explained.

Rose just nodded numbly.

"It's your decision Rose." She said pushing her friend towards the door.

Rose wandered out of the Gryffindor common room confused. She did have quite a few questions for him. But she couldn't make head or tail of her feelings right now. She knew it had to be done though. She couldn't hide from him forever.

She set out to look for him and this in itself seemed to be mission impossible. Where had that boy disappeared to now?

She asked everyone she met on her way, but not one person had seen him.

Even if they had seen him they were too drunk to remember correctly or care and this made her job all the more difficult.

After half an hour of searching high and low she decided to get back to the common room.

He would probably be there.

She turned to go back and for a few moments she felt lost.

She tried to gather her bearings and figure out where exactly she was.

She had climbed a lot of stairs to get there which probably meant she was on the 5th or 6th floor.

She sighed in frustration at the way the night was turning out.

The passageway she was in seemed extremely familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

She sank down on the floor, tired from the day's events. She went over everything again in her mind. The quiet and darkness of the corridor was perfect for some introspection.

And then suddenly it hit her.

Of course! She knew where he was.

She had been stupid not to think of it in the first place. He had been the one to show it to her.

She had even commented on how it was a perfect place to just go and think.

And she was pretty close to that corner he had taken her to.

That's how she recognized this isolated area.

She stood up feeling rather giddy at the thought of finally confronting him.

But she walked towards where she now knew the sharp turn was, leading to the window. Where she was almost positive he was.

She turned the corner fast, before she could change her mind.

* * *

><p>He was there.<p>

Leaning against the sill, looking out into the inky sky which seemed to stretch on for miles.

He turned when he heard her approach, his furrowed brows releasing when he realized it was her and his face returning to that impassive mask.

But he turned around all the same, his eyes locking with hers in an instant, waiting for her to say something.

"I got my memory back." She stated, looking intently at him for a response.

* * *

><p>Don't kill me! I'll upload sooon :D<p>

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	26. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and Favs!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>He only nodded. Did that mean he knew? Or was he acknowledging it now?<p>

"I want to ask you a few questions." she said, now nervous.

She took in his appearance.

He was wearing the same clothes from before. A green, Slytherin scarf was draped around his neck, but other than that there was nothing to protect him from the cold November breeze. His platinum hair was windblown, more messed than usual. His cheeks were tinged pink from the cold. Even in the moonlight his eyes shone like mercury. She couldn't help but marvel at how good he looked.

Penelope was right; there was no denying he was handsome.

His face as usual betrayed no emotions.

"Before you do, I need to apologize." He said suddenly, his voice hoarse.

She looked at him confused. "I'm sorry about your accident Weasely. It was pretty much my fault." He said.

"I was completely aware of what I was doing Sc- Malfoy, so I don't understand why you should feel guilty." She said her brow furrowing at both his reasoning and the use of her last name.

"If I hadn't been showing off the previous night you wouldn't have done something so stupid." He said disagreeing with her.

She was about to retort, but her shook his head, not willing to argue.

"You wanted to ask me something?" he said changing the topic.

"Yeah. I wanted to know why you broke things off with Penelope. Things were going great between you, and suddenly out of the blue you ditch her. Don't give me that crap about how you can't be committed to one girl for too long, because we both know it's not true." She said in one breath.

All that anger she had felt the previous year, and the confusion, it all came back with a force.

"That's between me and Thomas, Weasely. I don't see how any of it concerns you. And don't think that you know me just because you got your memory back. You didn't know me when I was dating Penelope, and you most certainly don't know me now." he said, using the same tone as her.

"That's the point Scorpius! It's not between you and her. She is as much in the dark as to why you dumped her as I am. And that's because you're being so damn secretive. Just spit it out already. Because that one decision of yours changed a lot of things." She said ignoring the last part of his tirade.

"You really want to know why I dumped your friend. That's what you came here to ask me? I can't believe you Weasely! Are you seriously that messed up?" he said.

"Yeah, I might be that messed up. I had a serious head injury a month ago, so I'm entitled to it. But you know what's more messed up _Malfoy? _What's messed up is the fact that you are continuously avoiding answering my question. What's messed up is the fact that you are calling me Weasely now, after all that we've been through." She said, her eyes flashing.

"Fine! You want to know, I'll tell you. And if it makes any damn sense to you then good, because I sure as hell don't get it." He burst out finally, surprising her.

"Firstly I asked her out only as some stupid dare. It was supposed to be just one bloody date. But we actually seemed to enjoy each other's company, and it got out of hand. I never meant it to get so far, but it did, because breaking up with her meant cutting ties with you." He said his tone bitter. He looked away from her, breaking eye contact as he spoke.

Rose was shocked by the revelation, but she felt compelled to speak.

"It was never like that Scor. We would still have been friends." Rose said thinking of the days they used to just sit around by the lake, chatting.

"Of course not Weasely. Look what happened when I did break up with her." he said humorlessly and she knew he was right. And then slowly the meaning of the last part of his words seemed to sink in. Before she could jump to any conclusions of her own, he continued.

"Secondly it was far too obvious that she was hung up on Potter. It started getting on my nerves towards the end." He said and she nodded knowing how true his words were.

"And lastly I couldn't be with her anymore because I was falling for someone else…" he said, causing a sharp intake of breath from Rose.

"Who, Lydia?" she asked incredulously. Their relationship had been an absolute joke. For one, she knew that they had never gotten along before. And then suddenly they were locked by the lips and couldn't see past one another. It had been hard to digest, not just for Rose, but the whole school.

"No… you." He said simply, his steely gaze locking her in place.

Had she really heard right? He had fallen for her? That was the cause for all the drama? Well that simplified things, didn't it? Now's the part where you confess everything and jump him, a part of her brain was screaming at her. But the more rational part was questioning everything, reminding her of how he had treated her the past month. He had definitely come through when she had needed him the most. He had been with her whenever she was alone. But that was because of the guilt. Was it? What was real and what wasn't? It was making her head spin.

She continued staring at him, dumbfounded at that one revelation, not sure whether to believe him or not.

His eyes bore into hers; not giving away even an inch of what was going around in his head. They stood in silence for what seemed like eternity, both not moving a muscle.

The silence was charged though, making the atmosphere around them charged. It was one of those moments which could turn the world upside down. It would make everything either perfectly right or turn it horribly wrong. Rose didn't know what would happen. She didn't know what she wanted to happen.

She looked up at him, actually looked. The platinum hair was falling softly onto his forehead, into his eyes.

His eyes.

Their burning intensity scared her.

They were hypnotic, and she was drawn closer to him, just by their pull. She was now standing right in front of him.

Just one step and she would be in his arms, tiptoeing would get her what she was yearning for.

Yet her mind still argued it was wrong.

She saw something change in his eyes, a sudden look of determination on his face as he set his jaw. And then his hands cupped her face, as he lowered his head and his lips claimed hers. It was a soft, non-demanding kiss.

He seemed to expect her to push him away, as he pulled away shocked when she yanked him closer, kissing him back.

She stared at him confused.

The sudden rush of cold breeze after the second's warmth gave her the push she needed. His hands still held her face, and she realized he was confused too. She pulled away, her brain seeming to finally win over her body.

"But we can't, can we?" he asked, his voice rough.

She shut her eyes trying to collect her thought.

Her cheeks felt cold, away from the warmth of his fingers.

That one brief kiss had scattered her thoughts completely. How could a second of contact affect her so much? She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, the emotionless mask back on. He also seemed to have put a little more distance between them.

"Why not?" the words escaped her lips before she knew it. His eyes widened slightly at her question.

"You're not running back to Scamander now?" he asked genuinely confused.

She shook her head, waiting for the question she knew would come.

"Why did you break it off with him Rose?" he asked on cue.

"Not because I was in love with his twin, I can assure you." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, as he smiled. Not his trademark smirk, inherited from his father, but a smile.

It made her weak in the knees just to see it. He didn't say anything else however, waiting for her to continue.

"Because you messed with my head Malfoy…" she sighed, finally admitting the truth.

"I fought with myself all summer, telling myself how you were wrong for me, how you were my best friend's ex. When I finally thought I had myself convinced, I realized he didn't want me back. And you know what happened after that." She said.

"So? What now?" she asked, watching him draw closer to her again.

"Now it's up to you to decide if you want to give this a shot…" he said, his smile growing bigger as his hands came to rest on her waist.

"What is _this _exactly?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips matching his.

She knew what her heart wanted, what her body was screaming for. And all of a sudden it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"This…" he said kissing her again, more passionately this time. She kissed him back, but he pulled away all too soon. His eyes were twinkling with mischief as she surveyed him in the moonlight. He was grinning at her, looking extremely happy. She was sure she looked just as happy as she beamed back at him.

"This means I want you to be my girlfriend. It means I get to take you out on dates. It means I can kiss you whenever I want…" he said cheekily, kissing her again. "And it means I want us to be exclusive?" he added the last one, a slight shadow of doubt lingering.

"I do want you to be my boyfriend; I would love to go on dates with you; I sure as hell want to kiss you whenever I want to and yes Scor, we're definitely exclusive." She said firmly, attaching her hands in his soft hair as she pulled her face to hers again. Maybe everything would be alright after all, she thought with a smile.

As they walked back to their dorm, he pulled her closer, his hand firm on her waist. The smile on her face only grew brighter as she settled into his embrace..

She didn't know how they would break the news to everyone else. She didn't know where they would be a year from now. Hell, she didn't know what would happen even a week from now. All she knew was that she cared deeply about the man next to her, and he felt the same way about her.

And that fact just made everything seem right.

Hogwarts was never without drama, and they would most certainly face it together.

* * *

><p>AND IT'S DONE! :D :D<p>

I had a blast writing it... I started it ages ago. Putting it up here definitelt helped me finish it! Well just an epilogue left, and I have no clue what to put on there! I'm pretty bad at all the mushy scenes :P But I'll figure something out! If you liked it then leave a review? Thanks!


	27. Epilogue

And this is the Epilogue!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>6 MONTHS LATER<p>

She was flying again.

All alone.

And as she flew higher she felt a strange sense of Déjà vu.

The night was warm, and the breeze was subtle, like a typical day in spring.

Their NEWTs had ended at long last and they still had a few days in Hogwarts before they bid their final goodbyes. After the intense month they had had, Rose felt that the best way to blow off some steam was to fly.

The rest of her class was however partying into the night. She would join them soon, but for now she needed to be alone.

She reflected on the year gone by.

The first two months had been marred by her accident and its after effects. But after that, with Scorpius by her side everything seemed to fall into place. The months flew by and before they realized the NEWTs had been upon them.

Being her mother's daughter Rose worked herself into a huge frenzy every time she thought about the upcoming exams. It had been Scorpius who had kept her sane, providing her with welcome distractions every time she had been too stressed out. And of course Al and Penelope, whose pranks seemed to be reaching greater levels as their time at Hogwarts neared its end.

The thought brought a smile to her face.

The burden was finally off, and she felt light and free after a long time. There still was however a huge decision still pending about their career choices. But Rose refused to think about it at this moment.

After an hour or so of aimless flying she saw someone flying out towards her.

Not someone, Scorpius.

She hadn't expected him here tonight. She'd thought he would have been wasted by now given the amount of firewhiskey that she had seen being smuggled into the Gryffindor dorms.

She hovered, waiting till he reached her height.

"Hey" she said not knowing how he would react. She had left without a word to anyone.

"You're ok?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Of course I am. Just needed to get away for a bit…" she said.

"I know what you mean." He said smiling.

"Do you want to head back?" he asked.

"You go if you want, I'll stick around here for a while…" she said.

"I spent almost an hour tracking you down Weasely. I'm not leaving even if you tell me to." He said, indicating they move to the stands.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, breaking the silence after a while.

"I just can't believe our time here is up." she sighed.

"Yeah… I feel it was just yesterday that I turned my back on you on the platform, and now look where we are." He said, wrapping his arm around her more securely as if to show what he meant. She settled into his embrace, resting her head in his shoulder as she looked at their intertwined fingers. "You know I always wondered why you did that." She said laughing at that distant memory.

"You were rather intimidating Rose… for one you were already in your uniform, your hair was a striking shade of red, especially with the sun shining on it and when you smiled like that I was just taken aback I suppose. You know what they say about red heads and their tempers… All in all a scary experience for an innocent 11 year old boy." he said.

She smacked him on the chest with her free hand and scoffed. "That was for insulting my hair, and as for innocent, I remember the same 'innocent' boy setting off dung bombs in the prefects compartment that very same evening on the train." She said.

"Oh yeah! I had forgotten about that! No wonder I got so many detentions that year, the Head boy didn't take to me very kindly after that." He said laughing too. "And for the record, I think your hair is beautiful." He said. After that they just sat there, recollecting some of their best memories in Hogwarts.

"What happens now Scor?" she asked suddenly.

"I knew something was bugging you earlier." He said.

"Well?" she asked seriously.

"Well, now we head back to the Gryffindor common room and party." He said smiling at her.

She pulled away from his arms to look at him. "You know what I mean…" she said, somewhat apprehensive of what he would say.

They had never discussed where the relationship was heading. The exams had taken top priority at the time, and though they did almost everything together they had never really spoken about it.

Albus and Penelope were most probably moving in together, but that was just meant to be. It was a step that Rose didn't want to hurry into with Scorpius, though they had practically lived in the same dorm the entire year.

"Look Rose, I know I should have told you sooner, but I never got the chance. I was offered a position as a chaser for the Wimbourne Wasps. I found out yesterday." He said, reading her closely for a reaction.

"That's great news Scor! Are you taking it up?" she asked, genuinely excited for him.

"Not yet. I said that I would get back to them by the end of this week."

"Well, what's holding you back?" she asked.

"My mum's not very keen actually. There'll be a lot of travelling involved…" he sighed.

"But what do you want to do?" she pushed, knowing how passionate he was about the sport.

He had single handedly led his team to victory in the finals of the House matches. Albeit by a margin of 10 points, but a win was a win. It had been an exciting match, drawing out over more than 5 hours! Some scout must have spotted his talent there.

"It's a great opportunity! I mean, it's the Wasps!" he said and she knew how much he wanted it.

"Then you should go! Take a chance Scor. You've done everything by the book till now. Live a little, do what you feel like for a change. If it doesn't work out you can always become a Healer, they would welcome you with open arms!" she encouraged.

"You're right. That's what my father said too." He said smiling wistfully.

"Then it's decided." She said bouncing up and down in her happiness.

He laughed, amused by her enthusiasm. "You can be such a kid sometimes Weasely…" he said shaking his head.

"Yes, but you love me for it." She blurted. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She was definitely in love with him. She had fallen hard for him, and once they had become a couple her feelings had only gotten stronger. But she hadn't had the time of courage to tell him yet. Also she had no clue as to whether he felt the same way or not.

Her face flushed crimson when she realized what she had said and turned away, refusing to look him in the eye. He however had other plans. He tugged on her chin, not saying a word till she finally faced him. His grey eyes were like burning silver as they pierced her… "Yes, Yes I do." He said seriously.

"I love you Rose." He finally admitted, before leaning in and kissing her. Rose was stunned for a second by his words, and when they finally sank in her happiness tripled! She pulled away from him just enough to repeat his words to him.

She was on cloud nine and absolutely nothing could bring her down.

The future would be intriguing; life out of the school's protected walls exciting, and now she couldn't wait.

THE END!

* * *

><p>So sorry for the wait! The beginning of the year was just so hectic! Also I couldn't come up with a decent epilogue! I'm not too happy with this one either, but I though it was high time I finished the story!(I'll change it later if I come up with something else)<p>

Oh and I mean nothing by the stereotype on red-heads! sorry if I offended anyone.

Well, Thanks for reading! hope I entertained you'll for a bit :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ fav/ alerted :D it means a great deal to me as this was my first complete story I shared!

I had a brilliant time writing this and sharing it here :)

Thanks again! :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 4/18/12:**

A huge thanks once again for alll the reviews and favourites! :)  
>There is some problem with my PM, so to all those who PM-ed me and I couldn't reply I'm sorry. Some of you asked If i was working on any other pieces. I am, and I have uploaded one already, so you can check that out. It's called "The Trial" and is again RoseScorpius. I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head, but not enough time to type them out! But the holidays are nearing, so I hope I can write a lot more this summer!

So sorry for the update, the story is definitely complete, and I'm not writing a sequel!


End file.
